Across the Tale
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Les nymphes n'existent pas et n'ont jamais existé, ce sont juste de pauvres humaines que l'histoire à mystifié et dénaturée. Echo ne fait pas exception. Pan à ruiné sa vie, et elle compte bien prendre sa revanche. Mais la vie est rarement accommodante, et les sœurs du Destin on l'air de prendre plaisir à se payer sa tête. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle écrira sa propre fin!
1. Once upon a time

**Bonjours à vous ! Je publie ma première fanfic sur le fandom Supernatural, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je prend plaisir à l'écrire ! J'écris sans béta reader, et certaines fautes d'orthographe parviendront surement à échapper à mon œil aiguisé alors pardonnez moi par avance ! :P**

 **Que dire de plus? Il ne s'agit là que du début, une sorte de prologue puisque c'est là que tout commence. Je me suis inspirée d'un mythe connue, qui a deux versions différentes et que j'ai légèrement adapté à ma sauce. Cette histoire commence longtemps, longtemps avant le début de la série donc jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au XXIe siècle l'intrigue me sera totalement propre.**

 **Disclaimer: Seule Echo m'appartient, le reste est propriété publique du fandom :P (et accessoirement des producteur et réalisateurs de Supernatural). Je rend le crédit de la mythologie grecque à... la grèce. Mais depuis le temps c'est tombé dans le domaine publique non? Bref !**

* * *

Avez-vous déjà rencontrer un homme ayant fusionné avec un tronc d'arbre en putréfaction ? Sa peau tellement flasque et ridé qu'on croirait à de l'écorce, des dents pourries et jaunes qui donne une haleine putride et une odeur corporelle rappelant celle d'une charogne ? Echo avait déjà eut affaire à une charogne de mouton dont les loups s'étaient repus durant la nuit, et l'odeur était pareil à celle de cet individu répugnant qui se tenait tout prêt d'elle. A tel point qu'elle devait en retenir son souffle - sans en avoir l'air. Tout ceci était de la faute de Chloé, cette idiote avait oublié leur panier auprès de l'arbre où elles avaient déjeuné, et comme elle devait rentrer, Echo avait promis de passer le récupérer sur son chemin pour rendre visite au troupeau.

Elle aurait dut savoir pourtant, qu'une jeune fille ne doit jamais s'approcher de l'orée de la forêt seule quand le jour commence à décliner. Et encore moins chantonner gaîment pour accompagner le gazouillis des oiseaux. Car cette forêt était l'antre de Pan. Et contrairement aux rumeurs, il n'avait pas les jambes d'un bouc, et était d'une laideur putride à vous en donner la nausée. Pour le moment immobiles, Echo se demandait s'il pourrait la rattraper si elle courrait à toute vitesse, où s'il lui valait mieux être respectueuse en priant tous les dieux du Panthéon de ne pas faire d'elle sa prochaine victime.

« Tu as une bien jolie voix, jeune fille. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner le temps d'une chanson ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante mais aimable en indiquant sa flûte qu'il tenait à la main.

Son sourire était déformé, mais Echo perçu une sincérité et une affection de la musique qui lui fit oublier apparence hideuse de son interlocuteur.

« Bien sûr ! Si je connais la chanson bien sûr. Ce serait avec grand plaisir. »

Il sembla tellement heureux de sa réponse qu'Echo fut convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix. Entre amoureux de la musique, l'entraide était de mise. Si seulement elle avait sut... Elle ramassa le panier par terre, et tendit l'oreille pour reconnaître l'air qu'il commença à jouer. Elle sourit en l'identifiant, et l'accompagna de sa voix carillonnante, ravis de s'être trouvée un compagnon de musique.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle passa toujours par l'orée des bois sur son chemin jusqu'aux pâturages, et il l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa destination en musique, inconsciente de la passion qu'elle éveillait.

Echo était une jeune femme plus que jolie, sa silhouette était sculpté par ses allé retour dans les champs pour accompagner le bétail, et en saison elle aidait à la cueillette. Ses cheveux était décolorée par le travail au soleil prenant une couleur miel orangée, et bouclant aux mèches. Quand à ses yeux ils avaient la couleur des pâturages. Pan connaissait sa propre laideur, et il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de voir une aussi jolie femme rire avec lui, et lui sourire comme un soleil. Bien évidemment qu'il allait se faire des idées. Jusque là toute les beautés qu'il avait abordé avaient hurlé devant son apparence, et de rage il les avaient tué. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui souriait. Il se mit à la suivre et à l'observer.

Et quand il compris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour un autre, un bellâtre de berger avec la sensibilité artistique d'un mollusque desséché sur les rives de la mer, il entra dans une colère noire.

Echo avait ramené des reste de viande pour les chiens. Étrangement elle n'avait pas croisé Pan sur le chemin, mais il avait sûrement d'autre chose à faire dans la vie. Elle sourit en entendant les aboiement des chiens qui gardaient le troupeau, et qu'elle adorait. Ils était loyaux, pleins d'entrain, et toujours à faire les pitres. Pourtant quand elle arriva au pâturages, quelque chose était différent. Elle aurait dut voir Ajax se préparer à rabattre le troupeau plus bas, mais il n'était nul par en vue. Et les moutons semblaient vraiment agités. Elle s'avança vers l'agitation, et lâcha son panier.

« Ajax ! » S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le corps ensanglanté qui rougissait l'herbe.

« Tu l'as bien cherché » Grogna une voix qu'elle reconnut avec difficulté. « Un jolie minois et tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous, comment as-tu pu me trahir comme ça ? »

« Trahir ? Te trahir ? » Répéta Echo en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle ne se redressa même pas, resta au coté de celui dont elle était tombé amoureuse, lui serrant la main. Elle continua d'une voix vibrante de haine :

« J'aurais du courir à la minute où tu es apparus dans mon champs de vision, monstre ! Comme mon instinct me le hurlait ! J'ai été une telle idiote, de croire qu'un homme avec une sensibilité à la musique ne pouvait être mauvais, mais tu es aussi mauvais que ton apparence le dit ! Tu l'as tué ! »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort, mais elle n'en n'avait que faire. Par sa faute Ajax était mort, le chagrin et la culpabilité ne lui aurait pas permis de vivre plus longtemps de toute façon. Elle s'attendait à un coup, mais ce fut bien pire. Les aboiements reprirent, avec violence cette fois-ci, et elle comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et la peur la fit bondir sur ses pieds pour courir aussi vite que possible.

Quelque part dans un coin de son cœur, la rage s'embrasa un peu plus. Il osait transformer ces chiens en meurtrier, n'avait pas le cran de se salir les mains ! Les chiens la rattraperaient.

Ils le feraient toujours.

« Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi simple, Echo ! » S'écria Pan avec jubilation. « ça ne fait que commencer ! Et ça ne s'arrêtera pas de sitôt ! »

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, ou au moins intrigué! la suite ne tardera pas puisque j'ai pas mal d'avance dans l'écriture.**

 **Donnez moi votre avis ! :P**


	2. Chapitre 1: Cold Heart

**Bonjours à vous, lecteurs curieux ! Merci de lire ces quelques lignes. Merci notamment à Kssidralisk pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir que l'idée te plaise, espérons que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !  
**

 **Si vous avez la moindre remarque ou question n'hésitez pas ! SUr ce, bonne lecture...**

* * *

 _An 805 de l'Ère chrétienne, Hamar (Norvège)._

Pour quelqu'un ayant grandi en Grèce, les rives du lac Mjøsa en hivers était quelque chose de contre nature. Quelle idée de vivre en Norvège, dans le centre névralgique du pouvoir viking avec pour compagnie un peuple barbare au sens le plus propre. Echo – ou plutôt Sigrid dans cette vie - était étrangère à cette culture, et même plus de neuf siècles après avoir quittée son pays et sa vie, elle ne pouvait s'affranchir de sa culture et de ses habitudes de bergère méditerranéenne.

En clair, elle ne supportait pas le froid.

Que faisait-elle en Norvège alors qu'elle était morte déchiquetée par une horde de chien rendu fou par Pan ? Une malédiction, bien sûr. Le dieu n'avait pas pu se satisfaire de la voir mourir une fois, et lui avait jeté une malédiction la faisant renaître à chacune de ses morts dans un endroit différent, à l'âge de sa première mort. Autre blague tordue de sa part : à chaque fois, elle mourrait dévorée/déchiquetée par des chiens. Au points où elle en avait développé une phobie et bondissait de terreur au moindre aboiement.

Elle avait tout essayé pour y échapper : rester enfermée dans une pièce, partir loin de tout, puis plus tard, quand elle avait été désespérée, elle avait cru qu'en mourant de sa propre main elle romprait le sort, mais toujours elle renaissait, et sauf rares exceptions, toujours sa vie se finissait entre les crocs d'un molosse. Aujourd'hui, quelques neuf siècles plus tard, elle s'était résigner à continuer d'exister et à ne jamais pouvoir se fixer plus de cinq ans quelque part. Ç'avait été difficile de s'organiser au début, mais maintenant elle arrivait rapidement à trouver ses marques, un toit et de quoi gagner sa vie. La technique était simple : elle trouvait une personne âgée seule, et s'occupait d'elle en échange d'un lieu ou dormir. Depuis le temps, elle n'avais plus trop de problème de langage, rares étaient les contrés qu'elle n'avait pas _visité_ deux à trois fois.

Mais elle n'oubliait pas. Jamais. La précarité de son existence la hantait, et le responsable de sa souffrance paierait un jour pour ça. C'était une promesse.

« Sigrid ! »

La voie pleine de vie de son amie la tira de ses mornes préoccupations, et fit naître un sourire sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ulla ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à la jeune femme.

C'était une véritable beauté, avec une chevelure rousse bouclée et une peau pale, qui intéressait beaucoup d'homme et qui avait un caractère de cochon. Son père était l'un des rares hommes de lettre du village, elle savait donc lire et écrire même si ça n'avait que peu de valeur ici. Mais Sigrid l'aimait bien, et espérait pour elle qu'elle ne recevrait pas d'attentions indésirable.

Les hommes de cette époque étaient des brutes.

« On dit que Thor et Loki sont en ville ! » s'exclama-t-elle, excitées par la nouvelle. « Et qu'un banquet va être tenu en leur honneur ! »

Sigrid retint de justesse une grimace – parce que le dédain des dieux du panthéon viking ne pardonnait pas. Elle n'aimait pas les dieux. Pan en était un après tout, et de ce qu'elle avait vu ils se valaient tous. Heureusement, il y avait peu de chance qu'elles les rencontreent, en pauvres filles sans connexion. Tant mieux.

« Et j'ai été invité ! » Conclut Ulla avec fierté.

 _Dritt_.

« Quoi ?! »

En même temps c'était logique, les responsables du banquet avaient du décider de réunir les plus belles _vierges_ de la ville pour les offrir à leurs dieux, et Ulla faisait définitivement partie de cette catégorie!

« Toi aussi, ne t'en fait pas ! » rajouta la rousse avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais... non ! Non non non je n'y vais pas ! » S'exclama la grecque.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ne dit pas de bêtise c'est la chance de ta vie ! T'imagine avoir les faveurs d'un dieu ? »

Tu imagines quand tu les perdras ? Se retint de dire Sigrid, tandis que l'amertume la serrait à la gorge.

« Rien de bon ne sortira de tout ça... les dieux n'ont aucune considération pour les hommes. C'est un banquet ? Figure toi que nous en seront le dessert, et si tu espère faire un bon mariage après ça tu déchanteras rapidement. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de contrariété, et elle sut que son amie l'avait mal pris.

« Et bien soit ! Ne viens pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant demi tour et en partant en grandes enjambées.

« Bon sang Ulla, écoute moi je sais de quoi je parle ! N'y vas pas ! »

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua son chemin, laissant Sigrid dépitée. Et déterminée à la sauver du sort tragique qui l'attendait inéluctablement à ce banquet. Elle ne laisserait pas un autre dieu pourrir la vie d'une fille bien !

Elle n'eut pas à s'infiltrer au banquet puisqu'elle était invitée, mais elle évita d'être vu pour ne pas être repérée par Ulla. Elle s'arrangea pour rester en retrait dans l'ombre cachée aux yeux de tous, et observa le déroulement du banquet. Il était difficile de manquer Thor, puisqu'il présidait la table, était un grand blond baraqué avec une mâchoire carrée occupé à s'empiffrer de viande d'une provenance douteuse. Sa façon de s'empiffrer lui donna la nausée et elle détourna le regard pour étudier le reste de l'assemblée. Elle repéra Ulla qui semblait nettement moins ravie qu'un peu plus tôt, quelques serviteurs qui se chargeaient de remplir les verres, et une dizaine de filles du village qui essayaient de leur mieux d'attirer le regard du dieu.

Ce spectacle lui donnait la nausée. Sa Ulla n'avait rien à faire en ce lieu, avec des dieux païens psychopathes qui ne tarderaient pas à vouloir faire de ces _jeunes vierges_ leur dessert. Elle serra les dents et son regard se durcit. Quoiqu'il arrive Ulla ressortirait d'ici indemne. En continuant son analyse des lieux, son regard croisa une seconde celui d'un homme à l'air plutôt banal assis non loin de Thor – comme s'il mettait une distance de sécurité pour éviter les projection de nourritures ce qu'elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre. Elle se demanda un instant qui pouvait se mettre au même niveau que Thor avant de rouler des yeux fasse à sa lenteur de déduction : Loki, bien sur. Un autre stupide dieu de ces stupides vikings, supposément divinité de la malice et de la sournoiserie – ce qu'elle concevait difficilement venant de _viking_. Les hommes n'était déjà pour la plupart pas bien malin, mais un dieu païen ? Leur égo les aveuglait et ils étaient encore pires que ceux qui les vénéraient.

Elle retourna son attention sur son amie, et rata de peu la lueur de curiosité du second dieu en l'apercevant. En même temps, Loki avait l'habitude que toute les _invités_ se bousculent pour envahir le champ de vision de Thor, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. En fait, pour cette fille cela semblait même être le contraire : elle semblait éviter à tout pris d'être vue, et était visiblement sur ses gardes. Posture agressive, remarqua-t-il, et un regard particulièrement aux aguets avec une pointe de rancœur. Tout semblait indiquer qu'elle savait très bien comment finirait ce banquet. Ravi du divertissement, le dieu de l'illusion se mit à l'étudier pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle n'avait pas du tout le profil du pays, la peau dorée comme par des heures passées quotidiennement sous le soleil, des cheveux dont la couleur était un mélange indescriptible entre le miel et le cuivre, et des yeux légèrement en amande d'un vert inhabituellement clair d'autant plus glacé que son regard était hostile. Mais ce qui la trahit instantanément fut son nez droit typiquement grecque. _Tiens tiens, mais que vient faire une petite helléniste sur le continent glacé ?_ Suivant son regard, il remarqua la petite rousse à l'air mal à l'aise qui se tenait un peu en retrait des autres. _Mission de sauvetage hein ? Désolé mais c'est perdu d'avance._

Inconsciente de cette sentence silencieuse, Istrid venait de se faire la réflexion qu'avec toute cette graisse engrangée dans son ventre et arrosée d'alcool, il ne serait pas bien difficile à faire flamber. Elle rangea cette possibilité dans un coin de sa tête.

Istrid n'avait aucune intention de sauver tout le monde. A vrai dire, si les autres filles pouvaient lui servir de diversion elle ne dirait pas non. Pas qu'elle n'ai aucune compassion, mais elle était réaliste, déjà essayer de sauver une personne d'un dieu était stupide, mais alors d'en sauver dix de deux ? La bonne blague ! Et puis des gens mourraient dans le monde entier, et elle n'essayait pas pour autant de les sauver. La mort était naturelle. Elle n'était pas une héroïne, et n'avait pas les moyens de sauver toute les personnes présente, alors elle se concentrerait sur celle qui comptait pour elle.

Et si elle mourrait à l'occasion et bien... au moins se serait une mort différente de celle du supplice des chiens.

Elle effleura les pans de sa robe pour s'assurer que la hache qu'elle avait emprunté y était toujours bien cachée. S'était autrement plus facile qu'une toge pour cacher des armes, et personnes ne pensaient à s'assurer que mademoiselle n'emportait rien de dangereux sous ses jupons. D'un autre coté, elle aurait l'air fine à remonter ses jupes pour pouvoir attraper l'arme, mais personne ne songerait une seule seconde à quelque chose de dangereux. Elle se permit un sourire acéré. Le jour où elle tomberai sur Pan, elle s'assurerait qu'il reparte sans sa tête, et donnerait le reste aux chiens. Oh, elle s'imaginait très bien la scène ! Elle se l'imaginait depuis plusieurs siècle déjà, mais ne s'en lassait pas.

Quand à ces dieux de pacotilles, s'ils faisaient le moindre mal à Ulla, ils comprendraient à quel point une humaine mourant régulièrement dans d'atroce souffrance depuis 900 ans pouvait se montrer rancunière. Et particulièrement virulente.

Décapiter un porc blond ? Plus elle l'envisageait, et plus elle penchait vers cette idée. Le seul couac était qu'elle avait besoin de l'effet de surprise, et qu'en décapitant Thor, elle perdait l'effet de surprise pour Loki. Dilemme. Elle continua d'observer la scène un moment, et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme quand il y eut enfin du mouvement.

« Hey, toi là ! » S'exclama soudain Thor en interpellant une des filles qui se redressa comme un chiot ravis d'avoir enfin l'attention de son maitre.

« Oui, sir ? » Répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait langoureux.

Selon Sigrid, ça lui donnait surtout l'air d'être légèrement lente mentalement. Pas que Thor puisse se plaindre, elle restait largement plus intelligente que lui. Il eut un sourire grivois en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Elle s'empressa de s'exécuter et Sigrid se raidit. Quand elle fut assez proche, il tata sans manière sa poitrine, fit une grimace, et la renvoya en appelant la suivante. C'était tellement grossier que la grecque sentis son sang bouillir dans ses veines et le bout de ses doigts la démanger sérieusement.

Loki roula des yeux devant le comportement de son collègue dieu paien, et fut tenté de s'en aller comme à chaque fois que cette partie là du banquet commençait – en emmenant avec lui au passage une ou deux demoiselles pour s'occuper – mais fut retenu par la curiosité en avisant le regard limite assassin de la jeune femme dissimulée dans l'ombre. Il voyait presque une veines battre à sa tempe et elle serrait convulsivement les poings en tremblant presque de rage.

« Eh toi là ! La rouquine ! Vient là ! » S'écria alors Thor.

Ce fut à se moment précis que le dieu de l'illusion compris qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une jeune femme mais à un volcan. Plus précisément au Vésuve ayant une dent contre Pompéi - ici incarné par Thor. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la grecque, mais plus qu'un sourire, c'était plutôt comme voir un fauve montrer les dents avant d'attaquer. Elle relâcha lentement son poing et... il manqua de tomber de sa chaise : elle remonta ses jupons pour en sortir une hache. Une putain de hache. Sous sa robe. Elle fit craquer ses cervicales, garda ses mains dans son dos pour dissimuler son arme, et approcha Thor avec un air affable qui sonnait terriblement faux. Si Thor n'avait pas été un idiot finit, il aurait senti l'embrouille, mais le dieu du tonnerre étant ce qu'il était, ça lui passa au dessus de la tête.

« Messire, puis-je ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix carillonnante.

Un sourire mi idiot mi grivois naquit sur le visage de Thor, et la seconde suivante il se prenait un coup de hache dans le cou qui fit gicler du sang de partout, éclaboussant le visage de Sigrid et achevant de lui donner un air de psychopathe. Après un moment de flottement où on n'entendait plus un son, les filles se mirent à hurler et commencèrent à s'enfuirent, tandis qu'elle reprenait la hache pour assener un coup avec plus d'élan qui fit craquer l'os.

« Sigrid ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Hurla la rouquine avec une expression horrifiée.

« Je le décapite. » Répliqua Sigrid d'un ton égal sans la regarder.

« Tu as perdu la tête ?! »

Nouveau coup de hache qui balança la siège et son occupant au tapis, inondant le sol de sang.

« Non, mais lui bientôt. »

Un dernier coup, et l'affaire était bouclée. Sigrid lâcha la hache et s'essuya les mains sur sa robe avec une expression soulagée.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard verdoyant en avisant l'expression de son amie qui la regardait comme on regarde un monstre, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle serait sauve.

« Va-t-en. » Ordonna-t-elle durement. « Et la prochaine fois qu'un stupide dieu t'invite à banquet, sois maline et n' _y vas pas_. »

Ulla fit un pas en arrière, terrifiée par son apparence, avant de serrer les poings et s'enfuir à son tour. Sigrid soupira. D'ici peu la garde surgirait, mais d'ici là, elle se serait probablement faite tuée par l'autre dieu, qui était resté étrangement spectateur de la scène. C'est alors qu'à sa grande surprise, il se mit à taper dans ses mains pour l'applaudir.

« Magnifique, vraiment ! » S'exclama-t-il avec une expression absolument ravie. « ça c'est du spectacle ! Je ne m'étais pas éclaté autant depuis les gladiateurs ! »

Interdite, et voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'attaquer, Sigrid calcula ses chances de récupérer sa hache à temps. Mais au moment où son regard glissait vers là où elle l'avait laissé tomber, celle-ci apparut dans les mains de Loki qui se mit a la faire tourner autour de sa main.

« Planquer une hache sous ses jupons ? Quelle idée de génie ! Non vraiment, je suis fan ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard éloquent.

« Je viens de décapiter votre frère. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Bah ! C'était pas vraiment mon frère. Il descendait plus du porc que d'une quelconque divinité de toute façon. »

Ce qui ne faisait que confirmer que tous les dieux païens étaient des ordures égoïste, Sigrid en prit note. Constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer dans l'immédiat – et de toute façon elle n'y pourrait rien s'il le faisait – elle récupéra une serviette et un pichet d'eau sur la table et commença à retirer le sang de son visage.

Elle venait de décapiter un... la bile lui monta soudain à la gorge. Elle venait de tuer un être vivant, de façon totalement barbare et sans la moindre hésitation ! Quel genre de monstre était-elle devenue au fil des années ?!

« Dans ce cas pourquoi voyager avec lui ? » Répliqua-t-elle en s'arrachant à ses états d'âmes.

Il haussa les épaules, pas particulièrement concerné.

« Je m'ennuyais dernièrement. »

Comme si c'était une réponse, songea-t-elle avec irritation. Au final, il le suivait parce qu'il trouvait les massacres distrayant, il était peut-être pire que Thor finalement. Ou même que Pan. Après tout Pan l'avait attaquée, tuée et maudite parce qu'apparemment il s'était senti trahi. Ça n'excusait rien – elle n'oublierait jamais le corps ensanglanté d'Ajax – mais c'était une raison qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

Elle fut tiré de ses réflexions par des aboiements lointain, et senti la panique la saisir à la gorge. Elle avisa la hache, toujours dans les mains de Loki, et se décida.

« Si vous me rendez cette hache, je suis sur de pouvoir vous divertir encore un peu. Bien sur en échange vous y perdrez votre tête mais à quoi bon vivre si s'est pour s'ennuyer n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la dévisagea une seconde, surpris, puis éclata de rire.

« Belle tentative de négociation, mais la mort très peu pour moi. »

« Allez, le Valhalla, c'est tentant quand même non ? »

Elle fit un pas pour attraper la hache mais il disparu pour réapparaître plus loin.

« Venant de quelqu'un qui ne croient pas à l'existence du Valhalla, ça me tente moyennement. » Répliqua-t-il.

La panique commença à assombrir ses idées, tandis que les aboiements se rapprochaient, signe indéniable qu'ils venaient pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça encore une fois ! Une mort rapide et sans douleur, pour une fois. Juste une fois.

« Le Valhalla peut-être pas, mais les champs Élysées alors ! Je crois aux champs Élysées alors donnez moi cette hache, et voyons qui sera le premier à partir ? »

Elle entendait sa voix désespérée, presque geignarde, et si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur elle aurait sûrement détesté s'entendre parler ainsi, mais les vieilles habitudes étaient dur à perdre, et aussi blasé fusse-t-elle par la mort, elle avait toujours aussi peur. Elle ne connaissait que trop la sensation d'être déchiqueté, comparé à ça, un coup de hache, ou n'importe quoi serait moins douloureux...

« Trouvez là ! Les femmes ont dit qu'elle était dans la salle du banquet ! Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! » S'écria la voix d'un garde derrière la porte.

Elle n'avait plus le temps.

« Tuez moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Si je vous ai divertis, alors rendez moi ce service ! Une mort rapide, propre. Toute sauf les chiens ! »

Loki haussa un sourcil, confus par cette dernière phrase prononcé avec une horreur totale.

« Pourquoi ne pas plutôt me demander de te sauver ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« A quoi bon ? Ça recommencera. Comme toujours. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain. Ils me retrouveront toujours. » Lâcha-t-elle avec résignation.

« Qui ? »

« Les chiens. Ce sont toujours les chiens. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sur ces mots, elle se saisit d'un couteau sur la table et se le planta dans la poitrine, en plein cœur. La dernière chose qu'elle vit alors qu'elle tombait au sol furent une meute de chiens enragés courant vers elle. Un sourire soulagé ce dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle articula difficilement, d'une voix inaudible au commun des mortels :

« Pas cette fois, Pan. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Une review fait toujours plaisir :P**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Gleam of Hope

**Tout d'abords, merci à toi Kssidralisk pour tes reviews ! Tu es un peu comme la voix qui me motive à continuer à poster, parce que ma conscience me souffle : _eh oh, y'a Kssi qui attend bouge toi le postérieur et poste la suite !_ Du coup sans plus tarder, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours !**

* * *

D'autre renaissance et d'autre mort se produisirent au fil des années s'écoulant, le monde continuait de changer, d'avancer, et Echo restait la même. Elle n'avait plus jamais croisé la route de Loki, y avait pris grand soin à vrai dire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de parfois se questionner sur ce dieu païen atypique. Elle avait du lui sembler folle, décapitant un dieu à coup de hache avant de se planter un couteau dans le cœur, complètement hystérique. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de se douter qu'elle était encore en vie, malgré son charabia qui avait manqué de la trahir. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'avait plus d'importance, les cultes polythéistes disparaissaient lentement mais sûrement, sérieusement entaillé par le christianisme, et les dieux païen n'était plus vénérer en plein jour comme jadis. Ils finiraient oubliés de tous.

Fait nouveau, depuis trois siècle , elle avait entrepris d'apprendre à se battre, à se défendre. Si elle voulait cesser se jeu tordue, il fallait qu'elle règle son compte à Pan, et pour cela elle devait devenir forte. Mais mourir tous les cinq six ans ne l'aidait pas réellement à se former correctement. Elle avait le temps d'apprendre les bases, de les mettre en œuvres, puis elle devait recommencer à zero ailleurs avec un instructeur différent, et un style de combat différent. Ce qui faisait qu'elle avait une façon de se battre tout à fait hétéroclite, pouvait utiliser une épée comme un bâtons, ou un arc, ou une hache (même si cette dernière lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir), elle savait user d'un fouet, de ses poings, d'une lance, d'une machette, tout dépendait des couleurs locales. Une seule chose ne changeait jamais : il fallait être un homme.

La première fois qu'Echo se travestit, elle eut le sentiment de se débarrasser d'un poids. Sa longue chevelure blonde fut réduite à une tignasse courte qui sembla lui éclaircir les esprit, le bandeau lui oppressant la poitrine la fit se tenir plus droite, elle apprit à parler différemment, sur un ton plus grave. Être un homme, réalisa-t-elle, était une telle liberté ! D'une certaine façon, ces années furent les première qu'elle vécut réellement, où elle parvint à s'épanouir et trouver de l'assurance. Si bien que quand quelques trois siècles plus tard elle se réveilla après une nouvelle mort non loin de son village natale en Grèce, elle s'arma, repris son habillement d'homme, et s'empressa de s'y rendre, persuadée qu'elle pourrait enfin en découdre.

Elle gravit le chemin de roche menant aux pâturages après s'être recueillit sur les ruines disparut de ce qui avait été sa vie. Tout avait changé avec le temps, les arbres avaient envahi les champs, comme une lente invasion, et le ruisseau qui glissait autrefois le long du chemin était devenue un rivière papillonnement sinueusement entre les arbres en carillonnement gaîment. Mais elle n'eut aucun mal à retourner sur les lieux du crime, là où tout avait basculé. Elle pouvait encore voir le sang de son premier amour sur l'herbe verte, et en tendant l'oreille, les aboiements des chiens et ses propres hurlements faisait écho au drame du passé.

Elle serra le poing sur la hache qu'elle avait apportée. Elle avait déjà tué un dieu de cette façon, et Pan n'étant rien d'autre qu'une vieille branche couverte de moisissure, elle ne doutait pas que ce fut efficace.

« Je sais que tu es là, Pan ! Sort de ta cachette et viens te battre ! Viens confronter celle que tu tourmentes depuis plus d'un millénaire ! »

Le bruissement du vent dans les arbres lui répondit.

« Des siècles que tes chiens me réduisent en charpie, n'en as-tu donc pas eut assez ?! Finissons-en un bonne fois pour toute ! »

Et s'il ne se montrait pas ? Pensa-t-elle soudain avec angoisse. S'il était déjà mort et que ça n'avait pas rompu la malédiction ? S'il se régalait de la voir craquer ainsi ? Il n'avait aucune raison de venir, réalisa-t-elle. Aucune. Il voulait la voir souffrir jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'était stupide que croire qu'il viendrait parce qu'elle l'exigeait.

Elle sentit ses genoux trembler, mais repris fermement les reines de ses sentiments, et mura ses doutes.

« Un lâche, comme toujours... » S'exclama-t-elle en serrant les dents avec une grimace de rage et de frustration. « Tu n'as jamais pu affronter qui que ce soit de face hein ? Mais avec une tête pareil, pourquoi s'étonner ?! Même à l'époque tu n'as pas eus les tripes de m'affronter directement ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Pan ! Un lâche ! »

Elle avait l'air maline, à monologuer ainsi. Seul le vent pouvait l'entendre mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle était venue pour rien. Elle sentit l'amertume lui serrer la gorge, perdant ses mots.

Était-elle condamnée à vivre ainsi pour l'éternité ? Devait elle se résigner ? Rien n'avait de sens, sa vie encore moins que le reste. En réponse à ce trop plein d'émotion qu'elle était incapable d'exprimer, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se laissa tomber par terre pour leur laisser libre cours. A quoi bon ?

Tout son courage et sa confiance s'était envolé dans les airs, comme la poussière accumulé par le temps disparaît au premier coup de vent. Tout ça pour rien. A quoi bon ? Un violent besoin de frapper quelque chose la saisit, et elle serra les poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de la main. Elle en avait mare. Mare, mare, mare! Déterminée à extérioriser cette rage qui lui paralysait le cerveau elle dégaina sa dague et allait pour se la planter proprement dans la main quand elle disparut.

Purement et simplement. Pouf. Plus de dague.

Elle n'avait pas vécu suffisamment longtemps pour oublier ce que ça pouvait signifier et se releva vivement, aux aguets. Elle avisa alors quelqu'un appuyé négligemment contre un arbre, se curant les ongles avec sa dague l'air pas le moins coupable.

Loki.

Génial, il venait _encore_ d'assister à une de ses crises de nerfs. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude !

« Ma dague. » Exigea-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui pour qu'il la lui rende.

« Armer une demoiselle avec un penchant pour l'automutilation ? J'crois pas non. » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire arrogant et haussement de sourcil.

A peine arrivé qu'il lui cassait déjà les pieds, typique. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en filtrant toute émotion de son visage. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il fichait ici. Non. Pas du tout. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air surpris de la voir en vie trois siècle après s'être planté un couteau dans le cœur ? La curiosité lui fit légèrement oublié son amère déception. Douleur, dieu de pacotille, au finale toute les distractions étaient bien venue non ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches seulement ici ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, _méli_ , ça te donne un petit air méchant très intimidant ! »

Son ton tout sauf sérieux l'énerva encore plus et elle dut lutter pour ne pas lui jeter sa hache à la figure. Elle était en plein drame existentiel que diable ! Quel besoin avait-il de transformer ça en une comédie d'Aristophane ?!

« Tu n'es pas vraiment le dieu païen que j'attendais. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Désolé de te l'apprendre, _erastès,_ mais ça belle lurette que Pan a quitté la région. La dernière fois qu'on en a entendu parlé – il y a quatre ou cinq siècle – il tentait sa chance chez les incas. »

Ses yeux vert s'arrondir sous le choc de la révélation, et son visage perdit tout expression et palis au point que Loki se senti presque mal de ne pas avoir été plus délicat. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la suite : au lieu de s'énerver comme il s'y attendait – il gardait un très net souvenir de la décapitation de Thor – toute énergie sembla la quitté et elle soupira tandis que son regard se chargeait d'auto dépréciation.

« Alors depuis tout ce temps, je me fais maltraiter pour rien ? Quoi, il s'est lassé de sa vengeance ? Mes souffrances n'ont pas le moindre sens, même pas celui là ? » Elle passa une main dans sa crinière courte, et un sourire moqueur tordit ses lèvres. « C'est embrassant. »

« Hey, le prend pas personnellement, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus. »

« Oh non, c'est sur. Je viens seulement d'apprendre que depuis plus de 1 500 ans je meurs régulièrement pour rien. »

Quelle humiliation. Toute ces années de souffrance pour rien. Toutes ces morts atroce, ce désespoir, dans quel but ? C'était Pan qui l'avait maudite, Pan qui la détestait et voulait la voir souffrir, et même lui s'était lassé ? Alors quoi ? Elle continuait à mourir sans que ça ne réponde au moindre dessein ? Toute ses peines étaient vaines ? Elle voulait se rouler en boule et disparaître. Cesser d'exister. Mais elle ne pouvait pas à cause de cette malédiction qu'elle ne pouvait pas lever. Le poids de la réalisation détruisit les dernières maigres défense la faisant encore maintenir les apparences, et elle fondit en larmes.

Elle était seule, oubliée de tous, fatiguée, brisée par le poids des années de souffrance et de lutte. Elle n'avait personne sur qui compter, aucun espoir auquel se rattacher, forcée de continuer d'avancer en sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit au repos. C'était trop. Tellement trop pour son petit cœur de bergère.

Le dieu de l'illusion fut sincèrement touché par son désarroi – comment ne pas l'être ? Elle avait tout de l'héroïne de tragédie grecque luttant contre son destin vaillamment, et pour avoir tenu plus d'un millénaire en ayant une vie comme la sienne ? Chapeau ! Il connaissait des types qui n'aurait pas tenu dix ans à ce rythme. Au début, il s'était intéressé à la grec parce qu'il fallait un sacré dose de courage pour s'en prendre à un dieu païen, et que les circonstances de sa mort avaient attisé sa curiosité. Qui n'aurait pas été intrigué d'apprendre que son corps s'était tout simplement volatilisé quand personne ne regardait ? Ces derniers mots avaient été plus qu'intrigant, eux aussi. Il avait donc mené sa petite enquête au rythme de ses humeurs, qui l'avaient finalement conduit à un banquet avec quelques vieux amis du panthéon grec lui ayant raconté sur le ton de la plaisanterie l'histoire de Pan, l'imbécile qui était tombé amoureux d'une mortelle et qu'il avait finit par faire déchiqueter par ses propre chiens en la condamnant à mourir encore et encore sans jamais connaître le repos.

Pas bien difficile de faire le lien.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en se demandant se qu'il était sensé faire maintenant. Finalement, pestant contre son faible pour les humains, il fit quelque pas pour la rejoindre et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux sans rien dire en attendant que l'orage passe.

Quand elle se fit calmer, il fit apparaître un plat de baklava imbibées de miel et de sirop de fleur d'oranger et lui en proposa tout en s'en prenant une part.

« Ça. » Commenta-t-il avec admiration. « C'est une des raisons pour lesquels j'aime les humains. »

Echo esquissa un sourire en grignotant un bout. Elle était complètement vidée, et pas plus avancée mais au moins ces émotions lui laissaient quelques instants de répit.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ce n'était même pas rhétorique. Elle était bel et bien en train de demander conseil au dieu païen.

« Hm, et si on commençait par régler cette histoire de chiens ? » Proposa-t-il.

Elle leva un regard confus vers lui et il se contenta de sourire avec assurance en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Eh quoi ? Ce qu'un dieu fait, un autre peu plus ou moins le défaire ! Je ne sais pas comment il t'as rendu immortelle, mais cette histoire de mort programmée ça, je gère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'aider ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Elle se dégagea et lui fit face avec une expression franche, sans hostilité mais qui demandait des réponses claires. Loki roula des yeux mais accepta de donner une explication.

« Tu n'es pas la seule a trouver le temps long, _erastès_. Et j'ai beau apprécier mes collègues au bout d'un moment on s'ennuie avec eux. Tu vois le genre de Thor ? A peu de chose près ils sont tous comme ça, on se s'en lasse vite. Mais toi, _méli_ , t'as du potentiel. De quoi s'amuser pour au moins un siècle, je le sens bien ! »

« Et après ? »

« Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, trop dans l'anticipation, et pas assez dans le moment présent. Occupe toi déjà de ce qui est à ta porté, et tu verras bien dans un siècle où sa t'aura mené. »

Il lui jeta un regard entendu avec un haussement de sourcil évocateur, et malgré elle Echo pouffa. Cette expression faciale était tellement ridicule !

« Voilà ! C'est l'esprit ! »

Oh, et puis après tout,qu'avait-elle a perdre ? Songea Echo en plongeant son regard dans celui de Loki. Ils avaient une drôle de teinte à mi chemin entre le miel et l'ambre, et elle se dit qu'avec une couleur aussi clair et atypique, il ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

« Très bien. Par quoi on commence ? » lâcha-t-elle finalement en écartant les bras.

Une lueur surprise passa dans le regard du blond, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire ravis.

« Commençons par cette histoire de chiens. »


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Thought

**Nouveau chapitre, dédicacé à DragonGirl70 pour sa review très motivante :D merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve ma fic original et Echo attachante! Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, même si elle a ces défauts comme tout le monde. J'espère que la suite saura répondre à tes attentes !**

* * *

« Loki, rappel moi pourquoi je ne peux plus me travestir en homme ? » Demanda Echo.

« Parce que je ne fais pas le tour du monde avec un gars, ça ternirait mon image. » Répondis le dieu sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Dans ce cas je pourrais pas plutôt m'habiller en paysanne ? »

« Mais cette robe est tellement jolie ! » Protesta le blond. « On dirait une pièce montée ! »

« Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui te tape un corset... » grommela-t-elle.

XIVe siècle, en France. Si Echo avait eut à choisir une époque et un style vestimentaire, ce n'aurait certainement pas été celui là. Ah, l'époque de la toge lui manquait terriblement ! Elle détestait cette mode du vêtement près du corps, la stupide traîne derrière elle, et surtout, l'horrible corset qui lui enfonçait les cotes dans les organes et appuyait douloureusement sur sa poitrine.

« On peut pas plutôt aller au Japon ? Se lamenta-t-elle. « Les kimono sont biens plus pratique que _ça_. »

La virulence du dégoût dans sa voix en emphasant le dernier mot le fit s'esclaffer. Il avait bien choisi, cette humaine un peu plus qu'une était de bien meilleure compagnie que les dieux païens du coin, et depuis qu'elle ne se faisait pas déchiqueter par une meute de chien toute les demi douzaine d'années elle était beaucoup plus agréable. Et pour peu qu'elle accepte de pousser la chansonnette...

« Mais aux Japons ils sont tous coincés. » Répliqua Loki.

« Ils sont _tous_ coincés, avec leur religion à la con. » répondit doctement la grecque.

Elle desserra les lacets de son corset distraitement pour avoir la possibilité de respirer en songeant à la stupidité de cette nouvelle époque où les gens se tapaient dessus au nom d'un dieu qui pourtant prêchait la bonté. Pendant ce temps là, elle rata complètement les dilatations des pupilles de son collègue masculin qui suivit d'un air intéressé les gestes de ses doigts. C'était l'un de ces quelques défauts : la pauvre fille n'avait absolument pas conscience du regard des autres et s'il n'avait pas été là elle se serait retrouvé plus d'une fois dans des situations peu enviables impliquant des individus pas fréquentable. En même temps, les grecques du III ème siècle avant l'ère chrétienne n'avait pas la même conception de la pudeur, alors imaginez celle d'une bergère d'un trou paumé de Thessalie.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va sur le nouveau continent ? » demanda-t-elle en le tirant de sa contemplation.

« Toujours assoiffée de vengeance ? »

« ...non. »

« C'est vilain de mentir, _baklava. »_

Elle fit la moue, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour exprimer sa contrariété. Depuis le temps, et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il l'aiderait bien un jour à se venger de Pan, il refusait toujours de la mener jusqu'à lui, comme si ce n'était qu'un élément bénin et sans importance. Puisqu'elle ne mourrait plus tous les samedis, il considérait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le retrouver et faisait tout pour lui faire oublier le fâcheux individus.

Ah la bonne blague.

SI elle abandonnait un jour son désir de vengeance, elle aurait trouvée le salut et se promènerait naïvement sur les champs Élysées ! (Elle ne se doutait pas que quelques cinq siècles plus tard, elle ferait les boutiques sur les Champs Élysées de Paris cette histoire complètement oubliée tandis qu'elle hurlerait devant une paire de chaussures absolument divines). Elle aimait bien Loki, vraiment. Il lui avait tendu la main alors qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'être complètement brisées, lui avait sauvé la vie en mettant fin à cette malédiction, et s'était révélé un compagnon de route absolument génial avec un humour mordant et un bon fond difficile à entrevoir au premier regard.

Mais il restait un insupportable abrutis sans la moindre considération pour ce qu'elle avait à dire sur les sujets important. Stupide mâle dominateur, un jour elle lui ferait avaler sa supériorité.

« Bon, et sinon tu as une cible précise en tête où l'odeur du tout à l'égout français te manquait ? »

« L'amertume ne te va pas du tout sucre d'orge ! » S'esclaffa Loki avant de sauter sur ses pieds. « Très bien ! Puisque madame est prête, en route ! »

Saisissant sa main au vol, il la traina hors de la chambre d'auberge qu'ils _louaient_ dans un quartier pauvre de la ville. Une seule chambre parce qu'Echo était la seule des deux ayant besoin de sommeil. Au début, quand elle commençait seulement à voyager avec le blond, elle avait été incapable de fermer l'œil, serrant convulsivement le manche de sa dague sous son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'après sa troisième nuit blanche consécutive il avait finit par s'exclamer en roulant des yeux qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'agresser les femmes contrairement à certain de ses collègues dieux païens et qu'il savait se tenir merci bien. Sa mine offusquée était tellement sincère qu'elle l'avait cru, et avait fini par s'habituer à dormir dans la même pièce qu'un fichu dieu païen.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se laissa bien tirer par la main... deux minutes ? Avant de se dégager et de marcher à son niveau en lui jetant des regards noirs en coin pour qu'il daigne lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'avouer, mais Loki adorait quand elle lui jetait des œillades furieuses de ce genre, il adorait les défis et visiblement s'il voulait définitivement amadouer la grecque, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps. Un temps qu'il était près à prendre.

« C'est bon, je craque _méli_. Pas besoin de me trouer le crâne plus longtemps de ton regard énamouré ! » S'exclama-t-il dramatiquement en portant sa main sur son cœur.

Echo roula des yeux, mais retint difficilement un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas au blond. Acidulé et sucrée à la fois, il adorait quand ce genre d'expression jouait sur son visage – surtout quand il en était la cause. Pas comme si Echo avait la moindre interaction avec qui que ce soit d'autre, vraiment.

« Nous allons rendre une petite visite à un collecteur des impôts qui ne connaît pas les limites. Enfin, pas encore. »

« Ah, oui. Les Impôts. Encore un truc que je déteste sortie tout droit de l'esprit génial d'un chréthin couronné. »

« Les romains l'avaient déjà inventé. » Fit il remarquer.

« Ouais, pour traverser des villes ou des courants. Pas pour avoir le droit de vivre en sécurité. Une sécurité toute relative soit dit en passant. Et donc, ce collecteur en particulier à dépassé les bornes ? IL se fait de l'argent sur le dos du peuple j'imagine ?»

« Touché ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux la première fois qu'il lui avait expliqué comme il passait son temps libre : en punissant les enfoirés. Les menteurs, les ordures, les tordues. Le tout avec humour et en leur laissant toujours une chance de revenir sur le droit chemin. Comment ne pas sympathiser avec ce genre d'idéaux ? Elle se faisait un grand plaisir d'aider dans ces farces.

« Hm, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Toute suggestion est la bienvenue ! »

Il lui offrit un sourire espiègle, et cette fois ci elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire totalement.

« Hm, comment punir un type vénal sans scrupule ? En lui reprenant tout ce qu'il à volé et en le rendant à qui de droit. »

« Ça mon choux, c'est la base. »

« Est-ce qu'il avait une bonne raison de faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, préférant vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas une explication valable.

« Nope. Zéro, il n'a même pas de famille à nourrir. T _otal Loser._ »

Echo leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis leur passage en Grande Bretagne, Loki avait découvert une passion pour la langue anglaise et leurs expression familière et s'en servait à tout va.

« Dans ce cas, une petite humiliation publique ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter et lui indiqua un bonhomme grassouillé avec un regard de fouine qui traversait la rue en face.

« Tête de fouine. Corps de cochon. Il a tellement le profil du type véreux que s'en est presque louche. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à le suivre de plus ou moins loin, analysant ses interactions avec les gens, étudiant ses réactions, et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Echo pour se faire un avis définitif sur ce type.

« Si ce n'était pas aussi contagieux, je recommanderai de lui filer la peste. Ce type est la dernière des pourritures ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer à l'auberge. « S'en mettre plein les poches sur le dos des gens, à la limite. Mais monnayer une réduction contre !... C'est pire que pire ! Ces gamines font de leur mieux pour aider leur famille et lui il !... Il mérite de se faire émasculer par les dents d'un âne ! »

L'image était tellement parlante que Loki eut un sourire malicieux qui figea Echo sur place.

« Quoi ? Non ! C'était une image ! Une image ! » Paniqua-t-elle en agitant ses mains comme si ça pouvait effacer les dernières secondes.

« Moi j'l'aime bien ton image, _erastès_. D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle ferait un _excellent_ avertissement. »

Echo parvint à pâlir et rougir à la fois et se laissa tomber sur son lit en cachant son visage dans ses mains, désespérée, ce qui fit rire doucement son vis à vis. Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais de la taquiner. Appercevant la lueur rieuse dans son regard entre deux doigt de sa main Echo fit la moue et se releva avec une expression détachée.

« Je descend dîner. » Déclara-t-elle froidement en sortant sans l'attendre.

Souriant encore plus devant l'abandon glacé dont il venait d'être la victime, il allait se lever et la suivre quand une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps s'exclamait dans un coin de sa tête :

 _La Maladie s'est réveillé et parcours l'Europe._

Son expression se fit mortellement sérieuse en comprenant ce qu'impliquait ces mots. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un Cavaliers ne s'était pas dégourdis les jambes en semant chaos et désolation sur le monde. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix d'un de ses frères, il avait complètement coupé les ponts, et tendait à éviter d'écouter les discussions du monde d'en haut. Mais cette fois-ci, il songea à l'humaine qui l'accompagnait et se résigna à filer d'ici au plus vite.

En attendant, il suivit le chemin d'Echo pour la rejoindre dans la salle des repas et sentit l'irritation pointer le bout de son nez en remarquant que tous les regards étaient posé sur elle tandis qu'elle semblait complètement inconsciente d'être devenu le premier prix d'une tombola. Plongée dans la contemplation de sa soupe, Echo était – encore une fois- complètement à coté de la plaque. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser toute seule une minute ! Elle allait se faire manger toute crue à ce rythme.

« Hello sugar ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire carnassier définitivement menaçant adressé aux mâles de l'assemblée.

Elle ne lui répondit même pas et continua de fixer d'un air morne son plat de soupe, et Loki sentit son irritation doubler. Autre chose à ne jamais oublier avec la grecque : la laisser seule plus d'une minute revenait à lui laisser l'occasion de se plonger dans de mornes introspections plus déprimantes les unes que les autres.

« Bonne nouvelle, on ne va pas s'attarder ici, finalement. » Annonça-t-il avec entrain.

« Fabuleux. » Répliqua sans entrain Echo.

« Toujours intéressée par le Japon ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon son avis ne changerait pas grand chose, sauf quand elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit pris en compte auquel cas c'était exactement l'inverse qui se produisait.

« Tu es une éternelle insatisfaite, _méli_ , tu t'en rend compte au moins j'espère ? » Lui fit remarquer le blond.

« La seule chose que je veux vraiment est hors de portée, à quoi tu t'attendais ? » Répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« Laisses cet imbécile de Pan où il est, ça changera quoi qu'il meurt ? Tu crois que soudain tout va devenir rose et arc en ciel ? » S'agaça-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Peut-être qu'après ça je pourrais enfin mourir en paix ! » Répondit-elle.

Etait-il vexé ou blessé qu'elle ait toujours autant envie de mourir malgré leur années de péripéties ensemble ? Le fait est que ça acheva de l'énerver. Et lorsqu'il était énervé, il faisait vraiment des conneries – mais ça il ne s'en rendrait compte que plus tard.

« Tu veux aller jouer avec ton grand amour en amérique ? Soit ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer après ! »

Et sur ses mots, il claqua des doigts avec un expression dure et l'auberge disparue, laissant Echo seule au milieu d'une forêt dense qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, en plein jour. Était-ce... l'Amérique ? Elle réalisa qu'elle avait récupéré ses anciens vêtements, ceux là même qu'elle portait quand elle était retourné dans son village natale, avec toute ses armes, et rien d'autre.

Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu convaincre Loki d'enfin l'envoyer là où se trouvait Pan. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver avant. C'était étrange. Elle n'avait rien dit de particulier pourtant. A part qu'elle espérait que tuer Pan lui rendrait sa mortalité, mais ça il devait déjà se douter qu'elle ne désirait rien plus que de pouvoir enfin trouver le repos dans la mort éternelle, non ? Il avait l'eut l'air presque... blessé en l'apprenant.

Ridicule. Elle se faisait des idées, rien n'atteignait le dieu des illusions. Il avait dut simplement être vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à lui faire changer d'avis en plusieurs dizaines d'années. Après tout c'était tout ce qu'elle était pour lui, un défis. Le défis de transformer une dépressive suicidaire en distraction digne de ce nom. Elle se mit en marche, déambulant entre les troncs en réfléchissant au meilleurs moyen de trouver Pan. Ce ne fut pas long, elle repensa à comment tout avait commencé, et compris que c'était la meilleurs façon de tout terminer.

Elle entonna une comptine que sa mère lui chantait enfant, dans un passé si lointain qu'il commençait à s'estomper. Sa gorge se serrait parfois en songeant qu'elle oubliait progressivement le visage, puis la voix de ceux qu'elle avait aimé au début de sa vie. Elle ne chantait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. A vrai dire elle n'avait recommencé que ces dernières années, influencé malgré elle par la bonne humeur constante de Loki. Mais comment apprécier le chant comme avant sachant qu'il avait ruiné sa vie ?

« Alors tu es toujours debout, Echo ? » Remarqua une voix dans sa langue natale.

« Tiens, tu ne m'as donc pas oublié, Pan ? » Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face, le regard dur. « Ca va faire combien... 1600 ans à peut près ? »

Le dieu païen la dévisagea avec une expression insondable, l'air infiniment las.

« Tu es venu te venger ? »

« Pas avant d'avoir eut des explications. Je les mérite. »

Il ne répondit rien, et Echo craqua.

« Tu me les _dois_! Tu m'as condamné à mourir, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que je perde toute envie de me relever, pendant des siècles et des siècles ! Tu m'as trahis ! Je croyais qu'on était ami mais tu as détruit ma vie ! Et tu m'as laissée pourrir sans jamais te montrer une seule fois ! Et maintenant je te retrouve, perdu sur un continent loin de tout, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ça ?! »

« C'est toi qui m'as trahis avec ce berger, Echo. » Répliqua Pan. « Je t'aurais donné tout ce dont tu pouvais réver, mais tu as préféré cet imbécile bellâtre à celui qui t'aimait pour qui tu était vraiment ! »

« J'aimais Ajax bien avant de te rencontrer. On a grandit ensemble, et il était doux comme un agneaux. Tu l'as assassiné de la plus horrible des manières ! Il ne méritait pas ça ! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle les essuya rageusement d'un revers de la main.

« Combien de temps comptait tu me laisser souffrir comme ça ? »

« Pour toujours. » Répondit simplement le dieu. « Même si je meurs, ça continuera. Tu ne redeviendra jamais simple mortelle, tu ne pourras jamais mourir Echo. Tu sais pourquoi ? » Il sourit perfidement. « Parce que toute les vies que j'ai prise depuis ce jour on servit à renforcer ta malédiction. Ton bellâtre scandinave à peut-être réussi à briser la malédiction des chiens, mais celle qui te maintient en vie Echo, elle ne pourra jamais être brisée. »

Un grand vide se fit dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Jamais?Cette fois-ci lele laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Tout ça, pour ne pas m'être enfuie quand tout me hurlait de le faire ? » Lâcha-t-elle.

Quelle justice dans tout ça ? Elle repassa sa vie dans son esprit, sa quête de trouver un sens à tout ça, de comprendre pourquoi elle vivait ce cauchemar, et la réponse était simple. Pour rien.

« Chaque fois que tu mourrais Echo, je le voyais. Chaque chiens que tu croisais sur ta route, chaque molosse qui te déchiquetait à la fin de ta vie, j'étais là. Derrière leurs yeux. Et je t'ai vue mourir, pleurer, désespérer, te briser petit à petit mais ce n'était jamais assez ! Et puis cet imbécile de Loki s'en est mêlé et tu as commencé à oublier, impardonnable ! Mais au fond je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi, c'est dans ta nature. La petite brebis de Thessalie revient toujours auprès de son berger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire cruel, et s'en fut trop. Echo s'empara de son épée et se jeta sur lui en hurlant. Le bout de sa lame effleura le nez du dieu avant qu'il ne la projette violemment en arrière, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un arme, lui coupant le souffle.

« Allons bon Echo, tu n'as réussi à tuer Thor que par surprise. Beau travail d'ailleurs, cet arrogant dieu scandinave a eut ce qu'il méritait. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'avoir Echo. Je suis loin d'être aussi stupide. »

Chaque mots se perdait avant même qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens tant la rage l'aveuglait. Elle se releva difficilement, et se jeta à nouveau sur lui, incapable de réfléchir. Seul ces mots tournait en boucle dans son esprits sans qu'elle n'arrive à les articuler : « Rend moi ma vie! Rends moi mon humanité ! Rends moi ma vie monstre ! ». Elle se fit a nouveau projeter contre un arbre. Ce manège dura un long moment, et la grecque se retrouva couverte de blessures causé par les branches et les pierres au sol. Pan jouait avec elle. Elle le savait, et ça ne calmait en rien sa rage intérieur.

Elle fut a nouveau projeté, son épée se brisa, et elle resta prostrée à terre, incapable de bouger. Au bout de quelque minute, Pan s'approcha en continuant à brasser de l'air de ses paroles qui ne l'atteignaient plus depuis un moment déjà, et s'accroupit pour attraper ses cheveux et tirer son visage à hauteur du sien.

« Tu n'apprends jamais, Echo. Pourtant Loki a essayé de te prévenir. Tu ne peux pas me battre. Encore moins me tuer. Et tu ne peux pas mourir, tu va continuer à essayer, à mourir et réessayer. La rage t'aveuglera tellement que tu ne verras plus que moi. C'est ça ma vengeance. »

Elle avait attendu ce moment, celui où persuadé de sa victoire il baisserait sa garde. Les dieux païens étaient tous pareil : arrogants. La hache vint se ficher dans son cou, et de surprise il lâcha prise sur ses cheveux.

« Et ça c'est la mienne ! » S'écria-t-elle en assenant encore sa hache.

Encore, et encore, et encore. Sans que ça ne lui fasse le moindre bien. Parce que ça creusait chaque fois un peu plus le vide en elle tandis que l'objet de sa haine disparaissait. Elle s'épuisa à frapper même lorsque cela fit bien longtemps que Pan était mort. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus ses bras, elle tituba et s'effondra à l'autre bout de la clairière en recroquevillant sur elle même.

C'est ainsi que Loki la retrouva, prostrée sur elle même, le regard hagard, immobile au point de ressembler à un cadavre. Il nota le corps sans tête de Pan un peu plus loin, les coupures sur le visage et les bras de la jeune femme et serra les poings en se fustigeant sur sa stupidité. Penser qu'une simple blessure d'ego avait réussit à lui faire commettre la pire erreur de toute sa très longue existence. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit disparaître le corps et le sang, et alla s'asseoir silencieusement à coté de la blonde. Un long moment passa ainsi avant qu'elle parle finalement d'une voix brisée.

« Je suis désolée. Tu avais raison, j'ai été stupide de croire que ça changerait quoique ce soit... »

IL ne voulait pas qu'elle s'excuse alors que c'était à lui de le faire. C'était lui qui avait sous estimé ses blessures, et pris ses sentiments à la légère.

« Ne t'excuse pas, _baklava_. L'imbécile ici, c'est moi. »

« Tout ce que j'ai fait... c'est être gentille avec lui. Parce que je pensais qu'il était moins lait à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur... »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi ça s'est finit comme ça ? »

« C'était déjà trop tard pour lui sûrement. » Répondit Loki. « Il avait été traité en fonction de son apparence pendant trop longtemps pour pouvoir être sauvé par ta gentillesse, _méli_. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Je ne mourrai jamais. » Murmura-t-elle. « Il... il a dit qu'il avait sacrifié des gens pendant tout ce temps pour s'en assurer...Je vais vivre parce que... des milliers d'autres personnes sont mortes !... »

Son corps sembla être déchiré par un sanglot, et n'y tenant plus il la prit dans ses bras en songeant que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'avoir des sentiments pour une humaine aussi torturée.

Parce qu'inutile de se voiler la face, il voyait la petite grecque autrement que comme un divertissement. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas normale de craquer pour une petite blonde pleine de courage et d'idéaux qui résistait vaillamment à la folie du monde depuis des siècles ?

« Merci.. d'être là. »

« Je ne voudrais être nul part ailleurs, _erastès_. »

Il se pencha pour poser un baisé sur son front et la serra un peu plus contre lui alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il regretta de ne pas avoir réglé son compte à Pan lui même en la voyant dans cet état. Ç'aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. Il soupira et se résolut à faire amende honorable en s'arrangeant pour qu'elle ne souffre plus jamais de cette manière. Ni d'aucune autre à vrai dire.


	5. Chapitre 4 : New begining

**Bonjours bonjours ! Merci à vous d'être encore là pour un nouveau chapitre - et bienvenue à ceux qui débarque seulement. Merci tout spécialement à DragonGirl70 pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir et m'a bien fait rire. Oui Pan à eut ce qu'il méritait, et oui Echo a une singulière affection pour les hâches, une vrai terreur celle là. Effectivement, Gab à du boulot, mais pas forcément pour ce qu'on croit :P**

 **Merci à Mizumiii qui est plus ou moins ma béta lectrice - sauf qu'elle corrige pas les fautes d'orthographe parce que c'est une bugne fufu. Si vous voulez du spoil vous savez qui contacter ! :P Et sans plus attendre la suite.  
**

* * *

Quand vous avez l'éternité devant vous, le temps passe de façon très étrange. Echo connaisusait Loki depuis maintenant un bon moment, et par bon moment il fallait compter en siècle, pourtant elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Sur les origines des dieux paiens, du panthéon scandinave, est-ce qu'il avait une famille ? C'était ridicule de voir qu'en plusieurs siècle elle n'avait rien appris. Installée devant le jardin japonais de la maison où elle vivait depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Echo jouait distraitement du koto. Son esprit était plus clair aujourd'hui, quelques trente ans après sa mésaventure en Amérique.

Elle avait pris le temps de se reconstruire sur des bases saines en se résignant au fait qu'elle vivrait longtemps, et qu'il était temps qu'elle l'accepte. Elle ne pouvait pas passer l'éternité à se lamenter, et elle devait bien ça à Loki. Après tout lui aussi était immortel et il n'en faisait pas tout un drame.

Prendre exemple sur lui n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire mais eh ! Elle faisait avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

Il avait déjà été plus que patient avec elle, et il était temps qu'elle arrête d'être un fardeau dont il semblait se sentir obligé de prendre soin. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait eut l'occasion de constaté qu'il avait vraiment un faible pour les humains, il les aimait beaucoup et essayait de les guider vers le meilleur d'eux-même – d'une façon parfois assez tordue, il fallait l'admettre, mais il avait vraiment un cœur en or derrière tout son cinéma de dieu de l'illusion. Depuis qu'il lui avait créé – oui crée ! - cette maison dans la campagne japonaise elle ne le voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Il passait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles mais avait repris ses affaires de son coté, et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il lui manquait de ne plus voyager avec lui en se disputant joyeusement.

Mais elle ne regrettait pas de prendre le temps de se réconcilier avec elle même. Tous ces siècles à mourir régulièrement lui avait donné une phobie de l'avenir et du long terme : elle était terrifiée de se faire face et de constater l'étendue des dégâts. Maintenant, c'était chose faite, et elle se sentait plus sereine. Elle était fin prête à prendre l'avenir du bon coté. Plus de pulsion suicidaire, non monsieur ! Et une réconciliation totale avec son amour de la musique concrétisé par la découverte du koto, un instrument absolument passionnant, avait de toute nouvelle perspective autrement plus développé que la lyre.

« Dame Echo, souhaitez-vous du thé ? » lui demanda une petite fille aux cheveux noir et en kimono rose.

« Avec plaisir, Iwako. » Répondit Echo d'un sourire.

La fillette sourit, ravi, et posa un plateau avec une tasse de thé et des mochis. C'était un kitsune, comme ça mère. Echo les avait recueillit chez elle il y a deux ans pour les protéger des humains qui les traquaient. En échange, elles l'aidaient à entretenir la maison et à cuisiner – elle se chargeait des courses pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Sa maison était suffisamment en retrait de tout pou être tranquille. Et même si les kitsune se nourrissait d'élément du cerveau humain... elles avaient le champ libre pour se nourrir sur les voleur et bandits des chemins. Echo n'était ni juge ni bourreau, si ces créatures existaient, elles avaient le droit de vivre si elles se comportaient dignement.

Elle décapitait des gens à coup de hache, alors elle était mal placée pour donner des leçons de morale hein.

Elle se concentra sur son problème du moment dont elle avait dérivée : Loki. Aussi agaçant puisse-t-il être la plupart du temps elle n'oublierait jamais son étreinte après qu'elle ait affrontée Pan. Même trente ans après, elle en ressentait encore des fourmillement partout où elle avait ressentit sa chaleur, et des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Elle n'était pas complètement idiote pour ne pas savoir que c'était la preuve qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le dieu malicieux, mais étant donné qu'il avait été son seul contacte avec le monde depuis des siècles n'était-ce pas plutôt un espèce d'effet secondaire que des sentiments purs et durs ? Rien n'était moins sur. Il était devenu un élément vital de sa vie, un roc intemporel qui serait toujours là en cas de besoin.

Mais ce n'était pas très satisfaisant à ses yeux. Parce qu'elle n'avait fait que se reposer sur sa générosité, était plus un boulet qu'autre chose, et ça lui semblait injuste de continuer à s'appuyer sur lui encore et toujours sans jamais rien faire pour lui.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour un dieu païen. A part des pâtisseries super sucrée et encore il pouvait en faire apparaître à son bon vouloir. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire était probablement de le laisser tranquille et de se débrouiller seule. La pensée la déprimait.

« Arrêtes de froncer les sourcils comme ça, _sweetheart_ , ça ne va pas du tout. »

Son visage s'illumina littéralement de joie en entendant ce ton moqueur, mais elle se rattrapa rapidement et fit la moue devant le nouveau surnom anglais. Au moins il ralentissait sur les blagues sur ces origines grecque mais... Elle protesta vivement en voyant une main lui piquer sa tasse de thé

« Hé ! C'est à moi ! »

« Plus maintenant. » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire de gamin ravis de son forfait.

« Hmph ! Je m'en fiches, les mochis eux, tu ne les auras pas. » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant l'un des dit mochi pour l'avaler tout en protéger la petite assiette de son voisin.

« Comme si tu allais manger tout ça toute seule, sugar ! »

« On paris ? »

Reconnaissant la lueur défiante dans son regard, Loki sut que c'était peine perdue et que relever le défis reviendrais à la voir s'étouffer littéralement en avalant toues l'assiette d'un coup. Alors il révisa sa stratégie.

« Allé, juste un ! Je reviens de loin ! » Plaida-t-il avec un regard de chaton larmoyant.

Il avait essayé le regard éperdue d'un chiot, mais s'était pris une chaussure en plein visage. Visiblement son aversion des chiens n'était pas prête de disparaître.

« Tu te téléportes, ça ne compte pas. »

« J'ai travaillé dur ! »

« En claquant des doigts ? »

« Eh là, c'est plus fatiguant que ça n'en à l'air. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

Elle enfourna un autre mochi dans sa bouche et le machouilla avec un air bienheureux. Elle le faisait exprès, compris rapidement Loki. Très bien, deux pouvait jouer à ce jeu là. Il fit apparaître un plat de baklavas embaumant le miel et la fleur d'oranger et vit du coin de l'œil la grecque se raidir.

« Alors ça, c'est un coup bas. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix pale.

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

Echo le fusilla du regard avant de jeter un regard envieux aux pâtisseries couverte de miel. _Curieux_ , songea-t-elle, _à quel point la couleur du miel ressemblait à celle des yeux de Loki_. Elle déglutit et sortit vivement de sa contemplation pour regarder à l'opposé en luttant pour ne pas rougir. Mais elle sentait déjà la chaleur se répandre sur ses joues et se fustigea intérieurement. _Idiote_.

« Négocions. » Déclara Loki en la coupant dans ses pensées. « Un mochi contre une baklava, ça me paraît équitable non ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Hm... ça ne me rendra pas mon thé mais... soit, on a un marché. »

Il lui tendis un carré de baklava mais quand elle voulu l'attraper il éloigna sa main.

« Hé ! » Protesta Echo.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais la prendre ? » Répliqua malicieusement le blond.

« Je vois mal comment la manger si je ne peux pas la prendre ! » S'offusqua la grecque.

Il lui lança un regard éloquent doublé d'un sourire diabolique et quand elle compris ce qu'il proposait elle palis avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Certainement pas ! » Déclara-t-elle catégoriquement.

« Tant pis pour toi ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Il allait croquer dedans à pleine dent, avisant l'expression de dilemme de la blonde qui s'exclama finalement :

« Attends ! C'est bon t'a gagné ! »

Ne jamais sous estimer la dépendance d'une grecque exilée en Asie à la cuisine méditerranéenne. Il ramena donc le carré mielleux devant le visage de la dite exilée dont le regard noir était complètement contrecarré par ses joues rouges. L'air autant gênée que boudeuse, Echo se résigna à devoir littéralement manger dans la main de Loki en se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

« Bah voilà, c'était pas si terrible que ça finalement, _méli_. »

Refusant totalement de croiser son regard elle fixa un point lointain dans le jardin en savourant sa baklava et en collectant les morceaux de son amour propre pour construire un barrage entre elle et ses stupides sentiments qui la rendaient toute chose.

« N'oublie pas ta part du marcher !... » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui tendit l'assiette, toujours sans le regarder, mais bien sur il ne pouvait pas simplement prendre son mochi et la laisser tranquille.

« Aw, come on sugar. »

« Ne me parle pas en anglais, je déteste ça ! » Siffla-t-elle en faisant volte face.

 _Uh uh, nouveau piège_ , constata-t-elle . Si son visage n'avait pas été à quelques centimètres du sien, elle aurait roulé des yeux mais la proximité lui fit perdre tout ces moyens. Son souffle embaumait le miel, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger son affaire.

« Alors ? » Souffla-t-il. « J'attends mon prix ! » insista-t-il en ouvrant la bouche.

« Tu... ! Tu es.. ! Vraiment un sale gosse ! » S'exclama Echo, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles en lui mettant au moins trois mochi dans la bouche avec brusquerie. « Tiens ! Et étouffe toi avec ! »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et passa la porte shoji pour filer à l'intérieur le temps de laisser à son visage le temps de perdre sa couleur et ralentir son rythme cardiaque tout en maudissant le dieu païen.

Loki la regarda filer avec un sourire en coin qui faiblit légèrement quand son regard tomba sur son déhanché gracieux mis en valeur par la soie dorée. _Uh uh someone's in trouble_. Il déglutis et termina de mâcher les pâtisseries qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de se lever pour la suivre. Maintenant qu'elle était en paix avec elle même, passer du temps avec était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Et elle était encore plus facile à embêter. Il n'avait jamais vrai eut d'endroit où revenir entre deux mauvais tours, et il devait avouer que c'était plutôt plaisant d'avoir un point d'ancrage.

Il avisa le koto posé un peu plus loin et leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait cet instrument insupportable et geignard mais elle ne démordait pas.

« Quel besoin est-ce que tu as d'utiliser ce truc ! » S'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant dans le salon, Koto en main.

« J'aime ça. » Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Tu chantes dix fois mieux que ce machin braillard et geignard. »

« Merci, mais j'en jouerai quand même. Et puis de quoi tu te plains tu n'es même pas là quand j'en joue ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu chanter depuis une éternité. » Bouda-t-il.

« C'est lassant de chanter toute le temps les même chansons. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Et bien écris en une plutôt que de jouer de cet instrument de torture. »

« Comme si c'était si facile ! » s'écria-t-elle en essayant de récupérer son koto.

Mais chaque fois qu'elle allait réussir à l'attraper, le blond le mettait hors de sa portée.

« Rends le moi ! »

« Viens le chercher ! »

Ce manège continua une dizaine de minute jusqu'à ce qu'Echo décrète un changement de stratégie. Plutôt que d'essayer d'attraper un koto hors d'atteinte, elle s'attaqua à la source du problème, pris son élan et tacla Loki, les envoyant tous le deux au tapis avant de le piétiner allégrement dans l'espoir d'atteindre son instrument de musique, le tout en s'esclaffant irrépressiblement.

« Hé ! C'est pas fairplay ! »

« Je ne réponds pas à l'anglais ! » Gloussa-t-elle en s'affalant à moitié sur lui pour enfin atteindre son koto. « Victoire ! »

Elle repris son souffle et réalisa brusquement la situation. Elle était complètement étalée sur le blond, sa poitrine presque au niveau de son visage, un genoux en appui au sol entre ses jambes, mais surtout, ce qui la frappa le plus fut le soudain silence.

« Désolée ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je me pousse tout de sui- »

Elle fut coupée en plein mot par un brusque retournement situation – littéralement. Elle se retrouva sur le dos par terre, Loki appuyé sur son ventre la fixant avec un regard ambré intense.

« Hum... Loki ? Tu veux bien te pousser s'il te plait ?... »

« Hum... Nan ! » Fit-il semblant de réfléchir. « Je pense que je vais faire une petite sieste. »

« Q-Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ?! »

« Chut, je dors. »

Et sans plus de considération, il cala sa tête sur son ventre, et enserra sa taille dans ses bras comme si elle était un fichu oreiller avant de fermer les yeux avec l'air d'un bienheureux.

Raide comme une branche au début, elle finit par se détendre en écoutant sa respiration régulière. De toute façon il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, songea-t-elle avec résignation. Elle passa un bras derrière sa tête pour s'éviter une nuque raide plus tard et ferma les yeux à son tour en écoutant le bruit du vent dans les arbres et le pépiement des oiseaux.

Elle n'avait pas eut l'intention de s'endormir, l'instant était trop magique pour être gâchée, mais peut-être justement pour ça elle sombra dans le sommeil du bienheureux. Loki sut exactement à quel moment elle s'endormit : sa respiration se fit calme et elle acheva de se détendre complètement. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'endormir – il n'en avait pas besoin – mais il se surprit à somnoler en écoutant son souffle paisible.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça, le sentiment d'être chez soi.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Echo commença à se réveiller. Il lui fallut un moment pour émerger complètement et se rappeler comment elle en était arrivée à faire la sieste. Le poids sur son ventre avait disparu, et elle se redressa avec un air hagard, complètement ensuquée. Elle s'était lamentablement endormie et son dos était complètement courbaturé. Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son œil gauche, étouffa un bâillement, et se leva difficilement avant de s'étirer en grognant.

Loki n'était nul part en vue, mais après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il partait sans prévenir, et même si ça lui faisait toujours un tiraillement au cœur, c'était toujours mieux que ne pas le voir du tout... N'empêche qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait disparaître brusquement sans un au revoir, c'était assez crispant.

Elle tituba jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter sans croiser personne – les kitsune étaient sûrement sorties pour la laisser tranquille. Elle entreprit de se faire du thé mécaniquement, frissonnant du souvenir des dernières heures. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, elle ajusta son kimono en essayant de tirer son esprit des vestiges de sommeil qui l'embrumait encore quand elle entendit des cris lointains.

Elle aurait pu en rester là mais les cris se rapprochaient. Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit au ventre. Elle alla voir dehors et vit un attroupement se diriger droit vers sa maison. Ils était encore loin, il leur faudrait bien dix minutes pour arriver mais pour qu'elle entende à cette distance ils devaient être furieux. En plissant des yeux elle pouvait voir des fourches sortirent du lot, ainsi que de torches de feu qui n'avaient aucune utilité alors que le soleil brillait encore.

C'était une foule de personne enragé, elle les reconnaissait de loin pour en avoir vu bon nombre au cours des années : ils ne changeait jamais vraiment d'un pays à l'autre. Et généralement, elle était toujours la première à en faire les frais puisqu'elle ne vieillissait pas elle était rangée dans la catégorie sorcière et soit on la craignait et la laissait tranquille, soit on la traquait. Elle inspira un grand coup et alla chercher une arme dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'était pas battu depuis un moment, et était sûrement rouillée mais elle n'allait certainement pas rester les bras croisés quand une bande de villageois enragé venait en découdre sur le seuil de sa porte ! Elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de mourir, n'avait pas autant de patience avec l'humanité qu'il y a quelques siècles, et était d'une humeur massacrante à cause de son réveil récent. Entendant la bouilloire crier, elle alla se servir une tasse de thé sucré à mort – merci Trickster, ces habitudes étaient contagieuses – et alla les attendre sur le seuil.

Elle les regarda s'approcher, impassible, jusqu'à ce que l'attroupement s'arrête à quelque mètre de la maison et qu'un homme qui devait être le chef s'approche avec un air vindicatif.

« Nous savons que tu caches des Kistune chez toi femme ! Nous sommes là pour sévir ! » Déclara-t-il agressivement.

La blonde haussa un sourcil inquisiteur avant de répondre dans un japonais impeccable :

« Voyez vous ça. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je cache des... Kitsunes chez moi ? »

Le visage de l'homme se déchira d'une grimace mauvaise, et ceux derrière lui s'écartèrent pour révéler la silhouette enchaîné et ensanglanté d'une petite fille brune qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Iwako ! »

« Elle la reconnaît bien ! C'est donc sa complice ! »

Echo dévisagea chacun des hommes présents, imprimant leurs expressions haineuses dans sa mémoire, et vit rouge.

« Quel genre de monstre s'en prend à une enfant !? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Où est le second Kitsune ? Parle femme, où nous brûlerons ta maison ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Je suis terrifiée ! » Répliqua la blonde en se saisissant de son katana. « Voyons voir qui verras brûler l'autre. »

Elle s'avança, arme en main, prête à en découdre, mais le chef se contenta de ricaner.

« Aurais tu trop peur de perdre si tu lève ton arme contre moi ? »

« Les femmes ne savent pas se battre. »

« Qui te dis que je suis une femme ordinaire ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard acéré. SI quelqu'un faisait suffisamment attention, en la regardant dans les yeux il pouvait y voir une âme qui venait de loin, une âme qui vivait depuis trop longtemps pour être encore entraver par les lois des hommes.

« As-tu peur de perdre la face ? Si tu ne lèves pas ton arme, tu mourras, soit en certain. »

Hésitant, le chef se ressaisit rapidement et leva son propre sabre. Elle n'attendit pas d'autre réponse et se jeta sur lui, bien décidée à libérer la petite fille coûte que coûte. Aucune vie n'avait d'importance quand on a vécu aussi longtemps qu'elle, aucune, sauf celle d'un enfant. Car rien ne justifiait de voir couler leur sang. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de trois coup pour transpercer la poitrine de son adversaire, éclaboussant la terre de sang sous le regard soudain terrifié des autres imbéciles qui avait participé à cette farce. Elle posa son ultimatum.

« Relâchez la fillette, ou mourrez. »

S'était-elle réellement attendu à ce que des hommes fasse preuve de bon sens ? Ils sortirent tous leurs armes et Echo se prépara pour un long combat. Ce fut une bataille sanglante. Un carnage comme jamais Echo n'en avait commis. Entre décapiter un dieu païen et découper une vingtaine d'hommes ignorant, il y avait un fossé qu'elle n'hésita pourtant pas à franchir. Peut importe qu'ils croient bien faire. Peut importe qu'ils aient des familles. C'était impardonnable. Elle ne parvint pas à esquiver tout les coups – de sabre, de pieds, de poing, de fourche – et le sang qui coula fut autant le sien que le leur.

« Iwako ! » Un cris déchira le silence qui s'était abattu sur les lieux en même temps que la nuit. « Oh mon dieu, Iwako ! »

« Maman... ! » Pleura la petite fille.

La kistune adulte surgit sur le champ de bataille et se figea devant l'étendu du carnage. L'herbe était rouge, et la maison en feu. Et au milieu des corps sans vie des hommes, Iwako serrait dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté d'Echo.

« Elle m'a sauvé... et maintenant... ! Tout est de ma faute ! » Sanglota Iwako.

La blonde respirait encore faiblement, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle avait encaissé trop de coup et les dommages internes étaient conséquent. Elle devait faire vite.

« Promettez moi... » Murmura-t-elle difficilement.

« Mademoiselle, ne bougez pas, on va vous sortir de là, je vous le promet ! » S'exclama la kitsune adulte.

« Non...S'il vous plait... Dite à Loki... qu'il me trouvera à... Venise. »

« Jeune maitresse... »

« Promettez moi... ! »

« Je promets... Je promets... »

Rassurée, Echo soupira doucement. Quelle mauvaise blague, mourir maintenant... Mais elle savait qu'elle renaîtrait ailleurs, où, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était sur d'une chose.

Elle irait à Venise, coûte que coûte. Et sur cette pensée, son cœur cessa de battre.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	6. Chaptre 5 : Man you're in trouble

**Bonjours ! Vu que je viens de survivre à une semaine d'examen, et que j'ai eut deux reviews super sympa, je post en avance le nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **DragonGirl70: Ouiiii la hâaaaache ! Thor à son mjollnir, Echo à sa hâche ! Faudrait lui donner un nom... bref. Je ne veux pas qu'Echo devienne un personnage hyper cheaté alors je fais bien attention à montrer ces limites une fois de temps en temps. Mais pas trop quand même. C'est pas évident de créer une évolution pour un personnage immortel. Quand à la bataille contre une armée de démon huhu... pour faire une armée il en faut combien ? XD**

 **Ketseen: OUiiiii! Une disciple ! Heureuse que cette fic te plaise à ce point :D Moi je l'aime beaucoup aussi même si j'ai un peu de mal à la continuer en ce moment avec les cours et les responsabilités. Je suis assez fière de mon idée oui. Et j'en ai une autre encore plus cool mais je vais déjà finir celle la sinon on s'en sort plsu xD Pour les paradoxe de langage, tu as raison, pour être franche parfois c'est difficile de respecter le mode de parole de l'époque, surtout pour Gab qui semble être née en parlant américain et en mangeant des snickers. Les faux raccords, j'essai de les éviter mais des fois j'ai juste envie de continuer alors je laisse tomber. Oh, c'est gentil! tu sais d'un autre coté la moitié de ce qui se passe d'important est dans les description, que les dialogues ça risquerait de perdre un peu en sens ... ;P OMG UN SHIPNAME REALLY ?! Echiel me parait top *µ* Alors dans le mythe Echo est une nymphe (enfin, les mythes puisqu'il y a plusieurs version) mais dans cette fic elle est humaine, les nymphes n'existent pas (ou son des monstres comme les sirène, j'ai pas décidé) et elle est d'ailleurs assez agacée qu'on ai fait d'elle une nymphe dans le mythe. Elle est 100% humaine, si on oublie sa malédiction. J'adore les question, alors si tu en as d'autre n'hésite pas !**

 **Et sans plus tarder, la suite ! Et laissez moi vous dire qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz.**

* * *

Loki avait lâchement prit la fuite, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais en ces termes. Cet après midi là, en se servant d'Echo comme de coussin, il s'était brusquement rendu compte que ce n'était pas normal du tout. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il avait autant d'affection pour la petit grecque s'était parce qu'elle était un divertissement digne de ce nom, une humaine qui rachetait largement la cause de son espèce par ses valeurs. Il adorait l'embêter, et certes elle était bien faite mais ce n'était qu'un plus pour les yeux. Pourtant en l'écoutant respirer paisiblement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher, il se sentait tellement à sa place à cet instant que ça lui colla une trouille bleue.

La dernière fois qu'il avait aimé, c'était ses frères et leur querelles incessantes s'étaient achevées par une conclusion qui lui avait brisé le cœur et l'avait poussé à l'exile. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur comme disait les humains. Et effectivement après des siècles de mauvaise blague et de libertés totale, il s'était senti en paix. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à cet après-midi.

Tomber amoureux d'Echo était une très mauvaise idée. Pour lui comme pour elle. C'était ce dont il s'était convaincu, et à partir de la disparaître sans laisser de trace avait été facile : il le faisait pour elle, pour lui épargner des complications inutiles. Quelle bonté de cœur de sa part !

Il avait repris sa tournée du monde le cœur léger, continué ses mauvaises blagues, profité des joies du harem d'Istanbul, et trouvé une nouvelle âme à embêter en la personne de Kali, déesse Païenne au tempérament de feu lui rappelant Echo en moins... et bien, humaine. Pas de fragilité touchante chez Kali, ni rien de sérieux : c'était parfait.

Quand une demi-douzaine d'année plus tard, convaincu qu'il s'était fait des idées et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de sentiment pour Echo en fait, il retourna au Japon, il tomba sur des ruines de maison brûlé, et il eut le sentiment de s'être pris un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Echo ? » Appela-t-il, incertain.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte n'est-ce pas ? Elle était immortelle. Il tenta en vain de chasser l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge en parcourant les ruines à la recherche du moindre signe de vie, quand il piétina un koto depuis longtemps hors d'usage. Il le ramassa, pale comme un linge.

« Vous êtes Loki. » Remarqua une voix fluette derrière.

Il volte face, vexé d'avoir été surpris, et se retrouva face à la petite kistune qui avait bien grandit et qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

« Kitsune. Que s'est-il passé ? Je pars deux minutes et quand je reviens je tombe sur un tas de ruine ! »

« Ça fait six ans que nous vous attendons. » Constata-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. « Dame Echo nous a laissé un message à vous transmettre. »

Elle se tue un instant en lançant un regard aux vestiges de la maison d'un air nostalgique.

« Vous la trouverez à Venise. » Déclara finalement Iwako dans un soupire. « Même si je vois mal comment une morte pourrait possiblement... »

« Alors elle est morte ? Comment ? »

« Elle m'a sauvé des villageois en décimant la moitié des hommes. Mais après une longue bataille elle succomba à ses blessures, en nous soufflant ces derniers mots. »

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le dieu païen s'était volatilisé.

Venise était la cité de la prospérité de référence dans tout le pourtour méditerranéen depuis les années 1 000. Constituée de commerçant et de marin, elle avait sut s'enrichir des guerres de croisade et se faire reconnaître par l'empire byzantin comme par l'empire germanique ce qui n'était pas rien. Cette ville gardait une place particulière dans le cœur d'Echo, car c'était un lieu de toute beauté qui se sublimait avec les années qu'elle avait visité à de multiple reprises en compagnie de Loki qui s'était découvert un intérêt certain pour le Conseil des Dix, organe d'Etat qui avait commis de nombreuse horreur au nom de la sécurité de la cité – comme beaucoup d'autre organisme d'état, vraiment – mais qui observait un protocole très rigoureux inscrit dans la loi pour éviter les abus et protéger dans une certaine mesure le peuple des non privilégier. C'était sûrement la seule ville dans laquelle Echo se sentait de vivre, certainement pas la moins corrompu mais la mieux organisée en tout cas.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour rejoindre la cité quand elle s'était réveillée après sa première mort depuis un long moment. Elle avait atterrit à Constantinople et pour ne pas se faire assassiner/violer/réduire en esclavage elle avait dut faire preuve d'une discrétion et d'un doigté magistrale qu'elle n'avait pas mis en œuvre depuis un long moment. De travestissement d'homme à appel au secours de demoiselle en détresse, elle était parvenue à embarquer sur un navire embarquant pour la capitale du commerce. Par un coup du sort bienvenue, elle connaissait un homme illustre de Venise, Giovanni Dolfin, à qui elle avait plus ou moins sauvé la vie quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin de dix ans, et malgré qu'elle n'ai pas changé physiquement, elle ne doutait pas de son accueil.

C'était un garçon courageux et il avait encaissé le choc du monde de l'ombre comme un roc en pleine tempête. Il avait été pris pour cible par un vampire qu'Echo avait lestement décapitée tandis que Loki faisait dieu sait quelle mauvaise blague à l'autre bout de la ville – elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait, et parfois elle avait juste besoin de passer du temps loin du blond qui était souvent à la limite de l'insupportable. Si elle avait du passé 24h sur 24h avec lui, ils auraient finis par s'étriper mutuellement. Bref, une fois à Venise, elle avait réussit à parler à Giovanni qui avait presque quarante ans à ce moment là – ainsi que cinq enfants – et qui l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert, comme une amie. Il lui avait obtenu un logement, des parts dans les meilleurs affaires de la ville pour lui assurer une rente conséquente, et une place dans sa famille. Membre d'une famille riche et s'étant engagé dans la voie des armes, il lui arrivait de s'absenter longtemps de son palais mais le prestige de son nom brillait sur tout le ville en ces temps troubles. La menace hongroise pesait sur la ville et la figure de Dolfin rassemblaient les hommes pour lutter pour l'avenir de la cité.

Echo était étrangère à ces querelles de pouvoir. Insensible à l'inquiétude générale de la ville comme seule une immortelle voyant passer les règnes et les rois en était capable, elle s'efforçait de traîner sur les places connues et d'être visible pour ne pas rater le moment où Loki viendrait prendre de ses nouvelles – et sans aucun doute se moquer d'elle pour avoir réussir à s'attirer des ennuis dans un patelin perdu du japon. Mais les mois passèrent, et bientôt les années sans que l'ombre d'un dieu de l'illusion ne se montre, et la blonde déchanta.

Soit il n'avait pas eut son message – ce dont elle doutait fortement puisque les kitsune lui avaient promis – soit il s'en fichait. Il se sentait sûrement débarrassé d'un poids, réalisa-t-elle. Il avait trouvé un autre jouet et s'était lassé de l'ancien. Elle arrêta de se préoccuper de son sort – ou en tout cas s'y efforça – et pour la première fois de sa vie décida de s'intégrer au moment présent. Elle rencontra un musicien qui partageait sa passion de la musique et lui fit découvrir l'orgue, lui apprenant à en jouer et même à composer. Et elle gagna sa vie avec sa musique, interprétant les compositions du musicien qu'elle se prit à considérer comme un ami sincère.

Ça lui fit tout drôle, d'avoir un ami on ne peut plus humain. Parfois, quand elle était prise dans une conversation avec lui elle oubliait quelques instant ce qu'elle était et découvrait la normalité. Puis le soir elle retrouvait son habitation vide et retrouvait ses souvenirs et le sort était brisé. Elle se rappelait que tôt ou tard elle devrait partir, avant qu'on ne réalise qu'elle ne vieillissait pas, et son esprit vagabondait vers le néant qu'elle voyait en l'avenir. Maintenant que Loki l'avait lâché, elle n'avait plus de repère dans le temps.

Elle commença à ressentir de la rancune à son égard, une colère continue qui la poussait à s'insurger. _Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie devait sembler si vide juste parce qu'il n'en faisait pas parti_?! Ce n'était qu'un homme – bon, un dieu – et pas le seul au monde. Elle pouvait vivre par elle même, pour elle même, non ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour trouver un sens à sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Faux. Tellement faux. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'était qu'une moitié d'âme, l'autre moitié ayant été déchiré en morceau par un dieu païen et les crocs de chiens, et qu'elle reconstruit la seconde moitié en se basant sur un idiot pas fiable qui avait filé avec autant de négligence qu'il n'avait surgit dans sa vie.

Et elle n'était même pas capable de se contenter de ce qu'elle avait.

Pan avait eut raison, Loki aussi, elle était une éternelle insatisfaite, et le creux dans sa poitrine ne serait jamais comblé par rien.

Rien d'autre que sa musique. Quand elle jouait, elle vibrait en même temps que son instrument. Laissait un torrent d'émotion qui ne lui appartenait pas lui donner vie le temps d'un morceau, jouer devint une nécessité. Un moyen d'épancher sa colère, et penser à autre chose, d'exister par son propre talent.

Ça et sa veille sur le monde super-naturel. Elle était une des seules personnes au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde derrière les apparences, et puisqu'elle avait choisi de se poser ici, elle rendait service à la ville en se chargeant des vampires et autres créatures peu sympathiques chassant les habitants à leur insu. Son enquête du moment portait sur la découverte de corps de jeunes filles que personne ne connaissait, les corps avaient été trouvé suite à la dernière marée qui les avaient délogé de leur sépultures de fortune. Elles avaient été tellement maltraité et massacrée que ce ne pouvait qu'être le fait d'un monstre. Comme personne ne savait qui était ces filles, elle avait orienté sa réflexion autour des docks. Ces filles venaient forcément de quelque part et le seul moyen de pénétrer la ville était par le commerce maritime. Il lui faudrait planquer là bas de nuit pour trouver une piste, et elle entendait le faire cette nuit, après s'être reposée un peu.

Elle rentrait donc chez elle après un après-midi passé avec les Delfin – elle adorait ces gamins – quand elle fut interpellée par marchand de la rue principale.

« _Signora_ Echo ! Un' signore est passé un peu plus tôt en demandant après vous. »

« Quel signore ? » demanda-t-elle, vaguement intéressée mais par pure politesse.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il paraît qu'il était aussi au port en vous décrivant avec force détail. Pour ça que j'me suis dit qu'il vous connaissait en personne. Mais quand j'lui ai demandé son nom, il n'a pas voulu répondre. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez répondu sur moi ? »

« Qu'ça m'disais peut être quelque chose, mais que des jolies blondes avec du caractère c'était pas rare à _Venice. »_

 _«_ Je vois. Merci. »

Elle reprit son chemin sans y accorder de seconde pensée. Les gens de Venise étaient fidèles, elle pouvait compter sur eux pour ne pas s'amuser à divulguer son adresse au premier venue.

Pas que ça changea quoique ce soit, si quelqu'un s'introduisait chez elle Echo avait largement les moyens de gérer le problème par ses propres moyens. Elle continuait de rendre service à la ville en s'occupant des créatures qui s'attaquaient aux habitants et n'était plus aussi rouillée qu'elle avait put l'être six ans plus tôt. Elle habitait dans un petit hôtel de ville non loin du marché qu'elle pouvait atteindre a pied par un petit chemin sur le bord du canal. Très peu de gens passait par là, c'était une impasse et il n'y avait rien à voir, en tout cas du coté de la rue. Car la véritable magie de ce lieu, le cadeau de Giovanni, était sur l'autre façade qui donnait sur la mer et le soleil couchant. C'était le seul luxe de la demeure, et tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Lorsqu'elle franchit enfin le seuil de chez elle, après avoir refermer la lourde porte en bois massif, elle pu enfin défaire le chignon à la mode qui menaçait de la scalper, se retenant tout juste de balancer les épingles à l'autre bout de la pièce par esprit de vengeance. La mode, avait-elle rapidement compris, était pire que les tortures médiévales. Corset, épingle, chignon vous arrachant les cheveux, petites chaussures vous détruisant les pieds, un vrai cauchemar. Pourtant quand on veut vivre avec son époque, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'y plier.

Elle escalada l'escalier qui menait au salon baigné de lumière crépusculaire et son cœur se réchauffa. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé en gardant les yeux fixé sur le couché de soleil, vidée par cette nouvelle journée en société où il fallait faire semblant de tout et ignorer les piques et les mauvais regard en évoluant dans la ruche. Mais le bourdonnement incessant des conversations avaient l'intérêt de la distraire et de la fatiguer juste assez pour qu'elle dorme d'un sommeil sans rêve la nuit.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, éblouie, et dut s'assoupir parce que lorsqu'elle les rouvrit la lumière s'était atténuée, comme couverte.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas facile à trouver, _méli_! » S'exclama alors une voix qu'elle reconnu un peu trop rapidement.

Autant pour elle, elle devait toujours dormir. C'était agaçant mais il lui arrivait parfois de rêve de l'imbécile qui l'avait abandonné et pour qui elle avait malheureusement encore des sentiments. Elle décida de l'ignorer.

« Hey, ne m'ignore pas je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux ! » Insista la voix.

« Je ne parle pas aux illusions. » Souffla-t-elle.

La dite illusion lui pinça alors le nez et elle eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing. Les illusions n'avaient pas d'odeur n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi pouvait-elle sentir le miel ? Elle lança un regard estomaqué à Loki – en chair et en os – et fit la première chose qui lui passa a l'esprit quand elle avisa son grand sourire effronté. Elle lui enfonça une épingle à chignon dans le bras.

« Hé ! » S'indigna-t-il en ramenant son bras blessé vers lui. « Non mais t'es malade ! »

« ça, _Loki_ , c'est le dernier de tes problèmes. » Grogna-t-elle en montrant presque littéralement les dents.

Le blond déglutis en reconnaissant l'expression carnassière qu'elle abordait avant d'avoir décapité Thor. _Oupsie..._ Elle était un peu plus énervée que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Ok, _mea_ _culpa,_ j'ai un peu de retard mais je peux tout expliquer ! »

« Un peu de retard ? Un _peu_ de retard ?! Six ans Loki ! Six ans que j'attends le moindre signe de vie ! Vas y essai un peu d'expliquer ça ! »

« … Y'avais cette fille, Kali, et c'était _tellement_ hilarant de l'ennuyer, j'ai pas vue le temps passé ! Le temps que je fasse un nouveau tour au Japon tout avait cramé. »

« Ça a cramé le soir même où t'es partie » Répliqua-t-elle avec une grimace.

Il y eut un silence, et la blonde serra les poings de colère. _Et voilà_ , songea-t-elle rageusement, _il n'est pas là depuis cinq minutes et c'est comme s'il n'était jamais partie !_ Rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de frapper quelque chose. Elle avisa le sang sur son bras mais songea qu'il faudrait plus qu'un coup d'épingle pour la soulager de cette rage qui faisait bouillir son sang. Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il se soit lasser, ou en ait eu mare, mais _ça_ ? Il avait _oublié_ parce qu'il était trop occupé avec une autre femme ? Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main jusqu'au sang. Après tout c'était sans surprise n'est-ce pas ? N'importe quelle bimbo était plus amusante qu'une pauvre bergère bardée d'état d'âme hein ? Et dire qu'elle était amoureuse d'un enfoiré pareil.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire une scène sans trahir à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Echo n'était pas folle au point de donner un avantage pareil au dieu des mauvais coups. Mais d'un autre coté elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce poids silencieusement.

« M'enfin, tu t'es bien débrouillé sans moi, _baklava_. Sympa comme coin. » Lâcha Loki d'un ton léger.

« Ça fait plus d'une douzaine de siècle que je parcours cette terre Loki, je sais me débrouiller seule... »

« Je constate, en effet. »

« Tu n'as plus à te sentir... _obligé_ de vérifier que je m'en sors. » Insista-t-elle même si chaque mot lui arrachait à la gorge. « Si tu veux vivre ta vie sans avoir a traîner derrière toi la bergère dépressive de Thessalie, libre à toi. »

« Quoi, tu crois que je me sens _obligé_? Personne ne peux me forcer à quoi que ce soit, c'est ridicule. » Répliqua Loki en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié.

« Je ne crois rien du tout, je n'en sais rien ! » Craqua Echo en se retournant pour lui faire face, l'air absolument furieuse. « Tu vas et viens comme ça te chante, ris de tout et de rien comme si rien n'avait d'importance et d'un autre coté tu t'impliques et essai de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux enfoirés, comment je suis sensée m'y retrouver moi ? Comment je suis sensée savoir si je suis un espèce de hobbies passager ou une amie durable ? Je me repose sur quoi pour savoir ça moi, hein ? Tu fais comme tu le sens, sans jamais avoir affaire à la moindre conséquence, je vais te dire ce que tu es moi, un putain de courant d'air ! »

Elle avait asséné ces dernier mot en le poussant du doigt comme pour pointer la source de ces problèmes.

« Wow, tu passes vraiment beaucoup de temps à penser à moi hein, _dolce_ ? » Remarqua-t-il.

Il signa son arrêt de mort. Une fois encore, il esquivait les discussions sérieuses en éludant ce qui lui posait problème, et Echo vit tellement rouge qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle venait de lui assener un coup de pied dans le genou et son poing dans la mâchoire. Vu son air surpris, le dieu nordique ne l'avait pas vu venir non plus. Elle l'attrapa par le col et commença à le secouer violemment comme une forcené.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas être sérieux rien qu'une minute ?! Encore, et encore, je passe pour une idiote alors que c'est toi l'imbécile ! Je t'ai attendue ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Puis je me suis dit que tu t'étais lassé, est-ce que tu avais eut mon message ? Et si tu t'étais frotté à la mauvaise personne ? Et toi, tu n'as _pas vu le temps passer_ et tu fricotais avec dieu sait quelle bimbo ?! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Loki, mais arrête de me traiter comme la dernière des sottes ! Rien que de penser que j'ai des sentiments pour une ordure pareil me... ! Arg ! Mais toi tu t'en fiche hein ?! Tu vas juste entendre ce qui t'arrange et bricoler deux ou trois blagues pour tout arranger ?! Et bien pas cette fois ! »

Et sur ces mots elle le poussa le plus fort possible par terre avant de s'enfuir en courant pour s'épargner l'humiliation d'être vue en larme par le blond qui semblait complètement sonné par terre et qui la regarda partir avec un regard choqué.

* * *

 **Bienvenue à Venise l! Ca y est! Grosse dispute ! J'espère que Gabriel n'était pas trop OOC, j'ai fais de mon mieux et pour être franche je pense ne pas trop avoir raté mon coup.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que Giovanni Dolfin et sa femme sont des personnages historique (et qu'ils ont eut huit enfant) !**

 **Laissez moi vos avis !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Truth unveiled

**Okay my bad ! J'ai complètement zappé de publier le chapitre, pourtant il était près mais j'était été comme qui dirait... aspiré par la vie ? Vraiment, désolée...**

 **Ketseen : Oui le Loki/Kali me fait pleurer d'amertume aussi mais d'un autre coté même si je ne suis pas encore certaine de la façon dont je vais tourner la suite, je peux te garrantir que Gabriel ne mourra pas pour protéger cette bitch ha! Moi vivante JAMAIS ! Pourquoi Venise ? parce que j'aime cette ville, et surtout car c'est la ville au coeur du commerce méditerranéen à l'époque, ce qui en faisait la ville la plus simple à rejoindre peut importe où Echo se réveillait après ça mort. Je ne fais pas énormément de recherche, je m'appuie principalement sur mes ancienne lecture et mes vieux cours (et le nombre indécent d'anime que j'ai regardé) après parfois je gratte un peu sous la surface pour me faire une meilleure idée, j'ai passé un bon moment notamment à étudier la mode du moyen age, puis de Venise bref que du détail essentiellement. Tu noteras que les autres questions je n'y réponds pas parce que ... voilà c'est comme ça. Le monde est injuste.**

 **DragonGirl70: Merci! Tu n'imagine pas combien ça me soulage que leurs sentiments soient bien exprimé, je ne suis jamais sure quand j'écris. Je suis vraiment contente que ça fonctionne! Et pour la hache, je pensais à Timoros, parce que c'est le grecancien pour avenger et que je trouve ça drole de lui donner le nom d'un film de marvel dans lequel Loki se fait latter la tronche. voilà voilà.**

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui continue de lire ! sans transition le chapitre !**

* * *

Elle s'enfonça dans les ruelles de Venise malgré la nuit tombante, toujours plus loin, se sentant comme une boule de nerf prête à exploser. Elle ne décolérait pas malgré les heures qui s'écoulaient et la fatigue de ses pieds à force de marcher. Elle s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'elle était déjà à deux doigts de lui pardonner. Stupides sentiments. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi stupide avec Ajax... peut être parce que lui ne l'avait pas vu toucher le fond et lutter pour s'en sortir ? Il n'y avait jamais eut de secret entre eux, c'était sûrement ce qui lui manquait avec Loki. Un peu de réciprocité.

Ah. Sans blague.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'aux docks – loin d'être l'endroit le plus sympathique de Venise à la nuit tombée mais après tout quitte à être dehors à cette heure autant continuer son enquête. Elle envisageait d'aller s'asseoir sur un des quai et continuer de ruminer jusqu'à obtenir une réponse satisfaisante quand un bruit de métal tombant par terre la mis sur ses gardes. Elle se fondit dans l'ombre d'un amoncellement de caisse de bois et jeta un œil à ce qu'il se passait. Dieu sait que les activité nocturne dans les ports la nuit n'était pas les plus moraux qui soit. Echo s'attendait à trouver un trafic louche, celui là même qui peut être faisait entrer clandestinement des filles, et en un sens elle avait raison.

Et aussi terriblement tord.

Ce n'était pas un trafic classique. Une demi-douzaine de filles étaient ligotées et bâillonnées, la tête basse, encadrées par un groupe d'homme douteux.

« Bougez vos culs, le comte attend ! » S'exclama un homme qui ne semblait pas fait pour le travail manuel mais respirait le dédain.

Sûrement le meneur du groupe. Echo ne s'intéressait pas aux affaires des humains, mais ces filles ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, et il était évident que si elle ne faisait rien, elles rejoindraient la liste des inconnues retrouvées mortes de façon atroce. Elle allait bouger quand l'un des hommes tourna la tête dans sa direction, et sa respiration resta coincée.

Il avait les yeux noirs. Totalement noirs. Cette chose était tout sauf humaine mais le diable l'emporte si elle savait ce que c'était exactement !

Si elle avait encore des hésitations, elles se dissipèrent immédiatement. Elle n'allait pas laisser ces choses emporter ces enfants. Elle se faufila pour les suivre discrètement en se demandant ce qui les tueraient. Dans la plupart des cas, la décapitation marchait, mais quand ils étaient aussi nombreux il fallait la jouer finement ou sinon elle se ferait massacrer. Elle les suivait depuis quelques minutes et ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une porte de service quand elle remarqua qu'il en manquait un.

« Tiens tiens, nous avons une invité. » Susurra une voix à son oreille.

Elle fit volte face, couteau visant le cou, mais son coup n'atteint jamais sa cible : il attrapa son poignet comme si elle n'avait aucune force et serra tellement fort qu'elle en lâcha son arme.

« Charmante, le comte les aime aussi avec du caractère ! » Sourit-il.

« Quel genre de monstre êtes vous ? » S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de dégager son bras.

« Ça me blesse, très cher. Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

« Vous n'êtes pas plus humain qu'un vampire ou qu'un lamia. » Répliqua Echo en cherchant discrètement une dague dans un replis de sa robe.

« Tiens donc, une érudite ! Enfin, pas tant que ça visiblement. Je suis un démon, très cher. »

Elle le dévisagea une minute, stupéfaite, avant de lâcher en roulant des yeux :

« C'est pour ça que je déteste la religion judéo-chrétienne. »

« Et moi donc. » Soupira Loki à coté d'elle.

Une minute. Echo tourna la tête tellement vite qu'elle senti ses cervicales craquer douloureusement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'effarement du démon. Il recula de plusieurs pas et manqua de tomber dans le canal.

« Impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi fiche ici?! »

Apparemment, le dieu païen était connu dans le milieu, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait dans la réaction du démon en face d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi exactement. Elle rangea la question dans un coin de sa tête, plus préoccupée par le besoin de ne pas se faire repérer par le reste de la bande. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu un éclat argenté dans la main de Loki, qui poignarda le démon d'un coup net. Il sembla comme être brûlé de l'intérieur par une lumière vive, et quelque seconde plus tard son corps tombait raide sur le sol.

Un coup d'œil dans la ruelle lui appris qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le bâtiment et n'avait probablement rien entendue de la fin tragique de leur compagnon. Bon, c'était toujours ça. Elle se tourna vers Loki en pointant sa main :

« Tu en as besoin dans l'immédiat ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent, j'ai très bien vu la lame en argent. J'ai que des lames en fer, et si je dois faire tout le chemin pour la récupérer chez moi ces filles seront mortes. »

Il fit une drôle de tête à ces mots, et exaspérée Echo n'attendit pas plus et chaparda la lame qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa manche avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la porte.

« Attend une minute, tu ne compte pas y aller toute seule quand même ? » S'exclama le blond en la retenant par le bras. « Même de ta part c'est vraiment stupide. »

Elle se dégagea sèchement, mais la lame n'était déjà plus dans sa main.

« Écoute, soit tu es là pour m'aider, soit tu peux retourner voir ta Kali ! Mais je ne vais pas rester planter là à me disputer avec toi pendant que ces fillettes se font massacrer ! »

Elle planta son regard déterminé dans le sien, et après un moment il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, amuse toi bien ! Mais ne t'avise pas de la perdre ! »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et pénétra dans le bâtiment avec la ferme intention d'en découdre. Elle ne fit pas dans le détail. Le premier démon qu'elle croisa n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva avec une lame dans la gorge. Elle avança avec autant de discrétion que possible jusqu'à une salle à l'étage où elle entendait une conversation.

« Hum, c'est de la belle marchandise que vous m'avez ramené. »

« Un arrivage tout frais de Dalmatie, sir. Sélectionné avec tout nos soins. »

Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux démons dans la pièce avec les filles. Si elle la jouait finement... Elle était presque sur d'avoir purgé le reste des démons présent dans le bâtiment, ils n'auraient pas de renfort. Elle alla trouver une chaise dans la pièce à coté et la jeta de l'étage dans les escaliers avant de se dissimuler dans un coin. Comme elle s'y attendait, le laquais sorti voir de quoi il s'agissait, et le poignarda dans le dos.

« Je me demande ce qu'une petite humaine fait avec une lame d'ange dans les mains ? » Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Echo fit volte face, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Elle serra les mains sur l'arme et se teint sur ses gardes.

« Et par n'importe laquelle ! Une lame d'archange, rien que ça ! » Siffla avec admiration la voix une fois encore derrière elle.

Cette fois-ci elle ne se retourna pas et serra les dents. Elle avait largement sous estimé l'ennemie. Grave erreur.

« Faisons un marché, je te laisse en vie, et libère les filles que tu es venus sauver, et en échange, tu me donne cette lame. »

Mais bien-sur, lâcher la seule chose qui pouvait le tuer ! Enfin, si elle pouvait l'attraper d'abord.

« Hum, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment équitable comme marcher. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? Étant donner que je pourrais faire craquer ces os d'un claquement de doigt et arracher la lame sur ton cadavre, je la trouve plutôt généreuse. » Fit remarquer le démon juste avant qu'elle ne soit projeter dans les escaliers avec violence.

« Vous avez parlé d'archange. » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant comme si son corps entier ne lui hurlait pas des insanités pour l'avoir maltraité ainsi.

Elle raffermi sa poigne sur le manche de l'arme en fixant son regard sur le démon.

« En effet. Mais tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu l'as en main. »

Pas vraiment non. Elle pensa à la personne qui lui avait prête cette arme mais chassa l'idée risible qu'il puisse être un ange. Rien n'était moins angélique que Loki.

« Et pourquoi une lame d'ange intéresserait-elle un démon ? »

« Parce que c'est la seule chose capable de tuer ces saloperie à plume ! » S'exclama le démon juste derrière elle avant de la projeter à nouveau à travers toute la pièce.

Elle faillis lâcher prise mais parvint in extremis à la garder en main, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui écrase les doigts avec son pied. Elle sentit ses doigts craquer et songea rageusement que si ça altérait sa musique il le paierait cher. Malgré sa lute, il parvint a lui arracher l'arme en argent des doigts et elle pesta. Loki passerait probablement le prochain siècle à lui casser les oreilles sur le sujet.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai dis de ne pas la perdre, ça comprenait aussi ne pas te la faire voler ! » Lui fit remarquer Loki en faisant une entrée dramatique.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pus esquisser le moindre geste, le démon lui planta la lame dans le cœur à une vitesse fulgurante. Ses yeux miel s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, et il ouvrit la bouge :

« Non mais tu croyais vraiment que c'était une vrai ? Ce truc peut me tuer ! »

Il éclata de rire, et sorti une autre lame de derrière son dos pour la planter dans le cou du démon stupéfait.

« Celle-ci est on ne peut plus vrai par contre. »

Après un dernier hurlement de rage de s'être fait avoir, le démon s'affaissa par terre tandis que Loki essuyait la lame du sang collé dessus. La demeure plongea dans le silence, Echo cherchant à comprendre tout ce qui venait de se produire. Lame d'archange ? Démon ? Loki ? Son esprit confus semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tris. Elle entendit alors des sanglots venir de l'étage et sauta sur ses pieds en grimaçant de douleur. Elle se précipita jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient les filles, suivit de Loki qui n'avait pas mieux à faire.

« Tu peux me ramener Giovanni Dolfin ? Il me semble qu'il n'est pas en vadrouille et on va avoir besoin de son aide pour renvoyer ces filles chez el- »

N'attendant même pas la fin de sa phrase, le blond claqua dans ses doigts d'un air agacé, et les filles disparurent.

« Et voilà, trajet directe jusque chez elles avec des faux souvenirs tout neuf ! Pas besoin de ton _Giovanni. J_ e sais, je suis _génial. »_

Elle lui jeta un regard noir sans rien répondre, et entrepris de fouiller la demeure en ignorant la douleur dans son dos et ses cotes, serrant sa main contre elle en cherchant des indices sur ce qu'il s'était produit ici. Quand il apparu évident qu'elle ne trouverait rien, se résigna à rentrer chez elle et se drapa de sa dignité pour ne pas grimacer ni boiter.

Elle ne fit pas un pas qu'elle se retrouva dans son salon, et leva les yeux au ciel pour y trouver la patience. Au lieu de quoi elle n'eut droit qu'à un dieu païen peut être pas si païen que ça dans son fauteuil avec une assiette de fruit confis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? »

« Au dernière nouvelle je sauvais ton petit nez grec d'une bande de démon. » Répliqua-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres très fort, mais trouva la maturité de répondre :

« Merci. »

« Tu étais obligée de le dire avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a mordu dans un citron ? »

« Et après c'est moi qui ne suis jamais contente ? Non ! Ne réponds pas. Ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'archange ? »

Elle se laissa tombé sur le canapé en se demandant comment une demi journée avait réussi à l'épuiser dix fois plus que six ans.

« Oh, ça ? » Lâcha-t-il sur un ton léger sans la regarder. « Je l'ai trouvé. »

« C'est bon va-t-en. » Soupira la blonde en se levant.

Elle n'avait pas la patience ni l'envie de jongler avec ses mensonges.

« Quoi ? Ecoute _baklava_ \- »

« Ne m'appelle pas baklava ! » Rugit-elle en faisant volte face. « Tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ? Très bien ! Je vais te la dire moi. Tu n'es pas un dieu païen, tu n'as pas _trouvé_ cette lame, et tu te paies ma tête depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour que je veuille avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec toi ! Alors si la prochaine chose à franchir tes lèvres n'est pas la vérité, tu peux partir et ne jamais revenir... »

Il sembla débattre avec lui même pendant quelques instants, ses yeux navigant entre elle, le plafond et ces fruits confis, avant de soupirer et de répondre sur le ton le moins extravagant qu'elle lui ait jamais connu et la tête d'un condamné à mort.

« Très bien, tu as gagné. C'est vrai. Je suis un ange. Enfin, un archange. »

Comprenant qu'il faisait visiblement un effort, Echo décida d'en faire un aussi et parvint à parler d'une ton presque normal :

« Pourquoi le cacher ? »

« Parce que comme tu l'as si judicieusement déclaré, le christianisme c'est la merde. Sur Terre, comme au Paradis, mais largement moins sur Terre. »

« Donc tu as...fugué ? » Demanda la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

« Outch, je le dirais pas forcément comme ça, c'est pas très bon pour mon ego, je ne suis pas un ado contrarié ! »

« C'est vrai qu'un ado de 1 400 ans c'est pas courant. »

Il la fusilla du regard, accentuant encore plus la ressemblance avec un enfant faisant la tête.

« Essaie encore mais sans l'ananas confis entre les dents. » Ricana Echo.

Il roula des yeux en se demandant comment elle pouvait tourner en ridicule le drame de sa vie, et percuta enfin le sens de ses reproche d'un peu plus tôt. Oh. Alors c'était ça qu'on ressentait quand on avait affaire à quelqu'un ne prenant rien au sérieux ? Effectivement, c'était plutôt déplaisant.

« Et sinon tu ne comptes pas demander ? »

« Demander quoi ? »

« Mon vrai nom. »

Echo haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Te demander ton vrai nom ne changerait strictement rien à la situation. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Et... quelle est la situation ? » Demanda l'archange avec un air inquiet.

Eh quoi ! Il lui avait dit la vérité cette fois ci, et il avait même fait preuve de sérieux.

« Je suis toujours furieuse contre toi, seulement je suis trop fatiguée pour l'exprimer pour le moment. Et si tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis furieuse, et bien... tant pis pour toi. Moi, je vais me coucher. »

Sans plus un seul regard elle rentra dans sa chambre et claqua les portes. C'est là que le blond compris que lui sauver la vie en mode chevalier servant n'était pas suffisant, et que le début de vérité qu'il lui avait confié non plus.

Non, s'il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner, il allait devoir faire beaucoup mieux que ça. Comment ? Ça il n'en savait encore strictement rien.

* * *

 **Comme ce chapitre est court et que j'ai à me faire pardonner, je posterais le suivant incessamment sous peu.**


	8. Chapitre 7: Good luck 'cause you need it

Lorsqu'Echo se réveilla le matin suivant après avoir étonnamment bien dormis – elle s'était attendu à devoir se battre pour trouver le sommeil – il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser que quelqu'un chose clochait. Elle n'avait mal nul part. Or elle se souvenait parfaitement être tombée dans les escaliers, s'être faite projetée contre un mur en marbre et écrasée les doigts. Mais rien, pas la plus petite courbature. Une panique complètement irrationnelle lui agrippa la poitrine douloureusement : et si la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et bondit sur ses pieds sans frissonner malgré le froid de la pierre sous ses pieds nues.

Elle se précipita dans le salon. Vide. Excepté une assiette débordant de fruits frais et exotiques, posée au milieu de la table à manger. Elle resta figé un moment, songeant que même dans la capitale du commerce méditerranéen mettre la main sur ce genre de denrée était mission impossible, et lorsque cette vérité s'imprima clairement dans son esprit, elle fut prise d'une crise de fou-rire qui vira rapidement à l'hystérie.

« Ma pauvre fille, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » Gloussa-t-elle dans sa langue natale en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

Elle resta un moment les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Elle était complètement fichue, hein ? Elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie, et il était évident maintenant qu'elle ne ressentait plus la moindre petite goutte de rage ou de rancœur à l'égard du type qui l'avait pourtant abandonné, et lui avait menti pendant des siècles. _Il t'a enroulé autour de son petit doigt, et ça ne te gène même pas !_ Songea-t-elle, las. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle fasse semblant au moins une semaine, sa fierté méritait au moins ça. Elle se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, et se releva pour se préparer à la journée à venir. Elle devait déjeuner avec les Caterina Delfin et les amies de celle-ci, ce qui promettait une après-midi remplie de bavardage incessant et de sous-entendu plus ou moins subtile sur l'absence de bague à son doigt.

C'était le sujet de conversation principal de ces dames après tout : mariage, et enfant. Parfois un peu de littérature mais si peu. Leur vie tournait autour des tâches ménagères et la gestion de la demeure familiale, et elles n'arrivaient pas à concevoir qu'Echo puisse vouloir rester indépendante. Si elle ne faisaient qu'en parler... mais elles essayaient absolument de la présenter à des cousins, des lointains parents, bref tout ce qui était masculin et célibataire à des miles à la ronde – ce qui faisait doucement ricaner Giovanni quand il était dans le coin parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas s'amouracher d'un mortel, d'autant plus qu'elle avait des activités nocturnes difficilement conciliable avec l'entretien de l'ego d'un mari.

Elle enfila une robe dans des teintes dorés – qu'y pouvait-elle si c'était la seul couleur qui lui allait au teint ? - moins près du corps que la mode le voulait mais elle n'était pas connue pour être conventionnelle. Elle avait demandé à un couturier de lui créer un compromis de toge grecque et de robe à la mode, et le résultat était on ne peux plus satisfaisant même si parfois elle devait mettre des robes conventionnelle, comme la veille. Elle se fit un chignon moins tyrannique que la veille, dissimula quelques armes de ci de là, et décida d'apporter le plateau de fruit comme remerciement à son hôtesse – elle ne comptait pas les manger, mais ne pouvait pas non plus gaspiller.

Elle se promena un moment dans la ville avant de se rendre au palais des Dolfin, mais si elle avait sut à quoi s'attendre elle serait probablement rentrée chez elle.

« Ah Echo ! Enfin nous n'attendions plus que vous ! » L'accueillit Caterina avec un grand sourire.

Caterina était une italienne toute en forme voluptueuse avec un sourire lumineux et une tignasse de cheveux brun abondant. Echo l'appréciait énormément et s'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle supportait les bavardages de ses amies.

« Caterina, tenez en remerciement pour l'invitation. » Fit elle en lui tendant le plateau.

Elle l'invita à entrer et laissa un serviteur emporter le plateau en la guidant vers la salle à manger.

« Comment vont les enfants ? »

« Oh, ça on peut dire qu'ils ont une forme d'enfer. Attend toi à ce qu'il te tombe dessus d'un moment à l'autre ils sont intenables aujourd'hui. »

« Si la santé est là, que demander de plus ? » Répliqua Echo en riant. « Alors ? Mon célibat va-t-il encore être l'ordre du jour où nos amies ont elles enfin compris que je ne plierai pas ? »

« Oh, et bien... » Caterina détourna le regard d'un air qui se voulait innocent et qui fit rouler des yeux à la blonde.

« Non, toi aussi tu t'y met ? »

« Pas du tout ! Simplement je voulais te présenter un nouvel associé de Giovanni. Le pauvre est là pour affaire mais se retrouve à distraire la bande de pies jacasseuses que nous sommes. »

Echo visualisait très bien la scène et fut prise d'un élan de compassion pour le pauvre homme. Elle imaginait tout à fait ce que ça faisait d'être le centre de l'attention de ces dames. Et elle soupirait déjà en devinant que le déjeuner du jour se transformerai à nouveau en opération « trouvons un mari à Echo ».

« Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne te forcera à rien, de toute façon tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant. » Lui fit remarquer l'italienne.

« Ca, c'est sur... » Soupira Echo. « Eh bien, qu'attendons nous ? Rentrons dans la fosse aux lions ! »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et une seconde la blonde fut persuadée d'être entrée dans une basse cours. C'était petit comme pensée, mais on ne peut plus véridique. Elle fut accueillit comme l'héroïne du jour, et la tentation de prendre ces jambes à son cou se fit terriblement pressente, mais elle résista. Mais quand elle reconnu l'homme debout au centre de l'attention, elle se figea.

« Signor Gabriel, laissez moi vous présenter la signora Echo. » La présenta Caterina sans réaliser son trouble.

Par un espèce de miracle qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, elle parvint à faire l'esquisse d'un sourire alors qu'intérieurement elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. En face d'elle se trouvait Loki avec une espèce de moustache ridicule sortie tout droit du stéréotype de l'italien, avec une expression décontractée et une lueur rieuse dans le regard. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était surprise. C'était tout à fait son genre après tout.

Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de gagner.

Avec une facilité presque déconcertante, la grimace se mua en sourire polie, et elle effaça toute trace de surprise ou d'intérêt de son regard. Il n'aurait rien, pas une miette.

« Enchantée, signor Gabriel. » Fit-elle d'un tout on ne peut plus formel et distant.

« Signora Echo. » Répondit le blond sans se laisser déstabiliser.

Bon, un peu quand même. Il était plutôt déçu d'avoir mal calculé son coup : il s'était attendu au moins à une lueur amusé, mais nada. Très bien, il avait bien réfléchis durant la nuit et il lui restait plus d'un tour dans son sac !

Ce fut bien malgré lui qu'au cours de la journée il causa son hilarité la plus totale – bien qu'elle parvint à la dissimuler au mieux. Elle s'était attendu a ce que _Gabriel,_ puisque c'était par ce nom qu'il se présentait aujourd'hui, s'en tire haut la main dans cette assemblée de dame, les enroule toute autour de son petit doigt et passe une excellente journée. Mais il devint évident au bout d'un moment qu'il avait sous estimé les femmes italiennes – en tout cas celles qui ne travaillaient pas les bordels. Évidement il fut le principal sujet de conversation, et le piaillement incessant des dames qui le mitraillaient de question saurait fait perdre le nord à n'importe qui, mais sans honte Echo jubila de voir son expression crispée tandis qu'il tentait de garder la face.

Mais quand l'ouragan des enfants Delfin surgit, elle put sans crainte laisser éclater son rire qui passa inaperçu dans le boucan ambiant alors qu'elle se faisait littéralement tacler par les cinq Dolfin en herbe.

« Alors, bande de chenapans, on m'a dit que vous faisiez tourner votre mère en bourrique ? » S'exclama-t-elle en en décoiffant le plus possible.

« Non ! » Nia Lucia, du haut de ses quatre ans.

« Ah pourtant mes sources sont formelles ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Je promets de ne pas sévir si vous m'aider pour quelque chose... »

A bout de nerf, Gabriel la vit chuchoter avec des airs de comploteur avec les cinq marmots Delfin, et quand cinq pairs d'yeux brillant d'une lueur diabolique se braquèrent sur lui et qu'il vit Echo lui faire un signe de la main avec un sourire doux, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il s'était attendu à devoir la reconquérir certes.

Mais pas à ce qu'elle contre-attaque !

Echo était plutôt satisfaite de son plan, lâcher la fratrie surexcité sur Gabriel était une excellente idée : non seulement elle pourrissait la vie du blond, mais en plus elle rendait service à Caterina en défoulant ses enfants pour qu'ils soient fatigués pour l'heure du coucher ce soir. Elle jeta un regard à la salle à manger pour constater le chaos ambiant avec un sourire en coin. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore disparu était un gage de sa bonne volonté à se racheter, ce qui lui mettait du baume au cœur. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle finirait toujours par lui pardonner – sauf pour Kali mais elle n'avait techniquement pas de raison de lui en vouloir pour ça donc elle rangerait ça dans sa boite de pandore – mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse qu'il essai quand même.

La cacophonie ambiante commençait à l'atteindre aussi la blonde s'accorda le luxe de sortir prendre l'air au calme. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, et ce serait bientôt l'heure pour tout le monde retourner vaquer à ses propres occupations. Malgré elle, elle commença à se triturer les mains tout en fixant le paysage urbain. Elle se sentait inquiète mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à pointer du doigt le problème. Elle allait rentrer dans le salon quand elle percuta quelqu'un qui venait de sortir sur la terrasse.

« Désolée je- Oh, c'est toi. »

« Oui enfin, ce qu'il en reste. » Plaisanta Gabriel.

« Un changement de perspective sur l'humanité, c'est toujours bon a prendre n'est-ce pas ? » Fit-elle remarqué en s'appuyant contre le garde fou. « C'est autre chose que de faire le point à distance. A vrai dire je suis surprise que tu ai tenu aussi longtemps. »

« La fuite n'est pas vraiment envisageable. » Répliqua-t-il. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Le soleil fit briller son regard doré et Echo se retrouva complètement hypnotisée. Il était bien en face d'elle, et ce constat ne cessait de la surprendre. Elle mit alors le doigt sur l'origine de son inquiétude. _Oh._ Elle ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance hein ? Elle était intimement convaincu qu'il finirait par disparaître encore une fois au gré de ses humeurs : pour l'instant elle était revenu au cœur de son attention mais pour combien de temps ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait s'il partait à nouveau ?

Complètement refroidit par ce constat, elle détourna le regard avec une expression de marbre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai dis pourtant, si je savais comment tu fonctionnes... Je l'ai cru une fois et je me suis magistralement voilée la face. »

Elle se redressa et décida qu'il était temps de dire au revoir. Une nouvelle fois Gabriel la regard partir en essayant de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ses souvenir le guidèrent à ce fameux après-midi au Japon et leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant que c'était sa propre lâcheté qui était à mettre en cause. Encore une fois. Echo avait raison, à force de fuir les difficultés il s'était transformé en un putain de courant d'air. La question maintenant était de savoir s'il pouvait arranger ça.

Les jours qui suivirent, Echo dut s'armer de toute sa patience et cuirasser son cœur de toute sa conviction. Parce que si elle en avait douté un jour maintenant elle le savait : quand Gabriel mobilisait toute son attention sur une personne, il ne faisait pas dans l'économie de moyen. Elle le croisait partout, où qu'elle soit, comme s'il avait complètement parasité son réseau de connaissance, et maintenant toute ses relations s'était prit d'affection pour lui et essayer de l'aider à _conquérir le cœur de sa belle_. Non seulement l'expression était vraiment mauvaise pour son cœur en y faisant fleurir un espoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, mais Venise n'était pas si grande, et quand tout le monde se ligue contre vous, la vie devient vraiment compliquée. Elle ne pouvait même pas rester chez elle parce que lorsqu'elle était rentré des Dolfin, elle avait constaté une véritable invasion de fleur dans toute la maison. Toute les pièce était chargé de fleurs multicolores au parfum sucré qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à rester de marbre. Résultat elle s'était réfugié dans l'Eglise Saint Marc avec pour seul compagnie l'orgue et les pas feutré du clergé qui savaient mieux que la déranger pendant qu'elle jouait.

Elle jouait avec d'autant plus d'irritation qu'elle en était réduite à faire exactement ce qu'elle avait reproché au blond : fuir. C'était rageant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passerait si elle arrêtait. Elle trahirait son plus grand secret et ça s'était hors de question. C'était sûrement égoïste, mais c'était surtout une question de survie : elle ne survivrait pas à une vie éternelle avec un cœur brisé.

Gabriel savait reconnaître un cul de sac, et en l'occurrence il était coincé dans une belle impasse. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Echo semblait l'éviter de plus en plus alors que c'était le contraire qu'il cherchait à obtenir. Alors puisque la concernée ne faisait aucun effort, il décida de creuser un peu sur ce qu'il avait raté les six dernières années, et se retrouva devant le palais Delfin avec un grand sourire confiant. Il fut accueillit par Caterina qui l'invita à entrer et le reçu dans le petit salon. Tout se passait comme prévu, pourtant à l'instant même ou le serviteur leur aillant apporter à boire quitta la pièce, son sourire aimable fut remplacer par une mine sévère.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être prise pour une idiote, Signor Gabriel. Et si vous me disiez la véritable raison qui vous amène à Venise ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air royal qui aurait pu l'intimidé s'il n'avait pas plusieurs siècle d'existence dans les pattes. « De toute évidence, Echo vous connaît, mais vu sa réaction- »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sa personne favorite en ce moment. » La coupa la blond. « Mais j'essaie d'arranger ça, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai fichu en l'air des années d'amitiés, mais je suis fermement décidé à arranger la situation donc pas la peine de me faire la morale. »

« Vraiment ? Cela me semble pourtant nécessaire. » Rétorqua vertement l'italienne. « Echo est une amie chère, tant pour moi que pour mon mari, et je pense que vous n'avez pas réellement compris la _situation_ , comme vous dites. »

Il fit la moue, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ce petit bout de femme prétendant _lui_ faire la leçon sur _sa_ situation avec Echo. La pauvre femme ne savait même pas qui était vraiment la grecque, alors qu'elle dise ce qu'elle veut ça ne changeait strictement rien.

« Elle a sauvé la vie de mon mari, il y a plus de trente ans. Je sais parfaitement qui elle est. Et je me doute de qui vous êtes maintenant. »

...Ok, il s'était légèrement trompé mais ça ne changeait quand même rien à l'affaire. Il la connaissait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps ! Il croisa les bras sur son torse avec des airs de gamins boudeur.

« Et je suis... ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton insultant.

« L'imbécile immortel qui lui a brisé le cœur. » Répondit simplement Caterina en prenant une gorgé de thé.

Elle remarqua son expression estomaqué et se permis un sourire victorieux.

« Vous ne saviez pas ? Vous n'êtes pas aussi malin que vous semblez le croire, finalement. »

« C'est idiot, elle juste furieuse que je l'ai momentanément oublié. » La contredit Gabriel.

« Vous n'y croyez pas vous même. Allons, un peu d'honnêteté. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a ressentis ces six dernières années. Au début, elle était persuadé que vous viendriez, puis elle a commencé à craindre que quelque chose vous soit arrivé, que vous n'ayez pas eut son message. Mais au font, elle se doutait que ce n'était rien de tout ça. La vérité, c'est qu'elle était convaincue que vous étiez passé à autre chose, et qu'est-ce qui lui a fait pensé ça à votre avis ? » Elle attendit un moment mais comme il restait silencieux haussa les épaules et continua. « Vous la croyez en colère ? Ce n'est pas de la colère, c'est de la peur. »

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Echo ? Avoir peur de _lui_? Il rejoua les derniers siècles dans son esprit, les regard noirs, l'exaspération teinté d'amusement, la réserve dans ses yeux parfois. Il n'y voyait aucune peur. Puis il revit son expression blessé le soir de leur retrouvaille, la lueur trahis dans son regard émeraude et son expression se ferma. Soudain, il lui sembla intenable de rester assis ici, et il se leva.

« Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Lui donner raison et fuir ? C'est peut-être le moment de vous intéresser à autre chose que votre nombril et faire quelque chose pour _elle_ et pas pour vous. »

« Pourquoi m'aider ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il sentait clairement son hostilité, et de toute évidence elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui pardonner pour les tourments de son amie. Pourtant ces conseils étaient précieux.

« Ce n'est pas vous que j'aide. C'est elle. » Répondit-elle simplement.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Confession in Venice

**Hey hey ! Nouveau chapitre qui clos la première grande partie de cette fic. J'ai subit des pression d'une amie IRL pour rédiger un lemon, mais tout franchise vue que je me revendique Ace je ne trouve pas cette partie franchement essentielle donc sentez vous libre de ne pas la lire.  
**

 **Ketseen : Flûte, je suis désolé que tu sois déçu, je peux le comprendre ces derniers chapitre sont un embrolio d'état d'âme compliquée que la principale concerné n'est pas capable elle même de démêler. Elle les deux à la fois, en colère parce qu'elle était inquiète, triste parce qu'elle a des sentiments pour un type qui n'a aucun sens des responsabilité, tout en gardant à l'esprit que c'est une petite bergère de Thessalie à l'origine et que l'immortalité lui pèse un peu sur le coeur et que Gabe est le seul individu qu'elle connait et qui ne vieillit pas comme elle. Peut être que ce chapitre te plaira un peu plus et complètera les précédents, pour être honnête la découpe des chapitres est assez artificielle vue que je n'ai pas intégré de chapitre directement en écrivant.**

 **Kssidralisk: merci de tes reviews ! Je suis dég parce que le site à bugger et que je ne les voix pas ! J'ai seulement le début sur le mail m'informant que j'ai reçu une review _ Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise et que tu accroches à l'histoire aussi ! J'espère que l site ne va pas bugger à nouveau... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Et sans transition le chapitre.**

* * *

Cette discussion fit longuement réfléchir Gabriel bien après qu'il soit parti du palais Delfin. Il déambula dans la ville pensif, ressassant de vieux souvenirs sans pouvoir vraiment mettre de sens dessus. Echo les yeux brillant en regardant l'océan. Souriant devant un jardin d'Inde envahis de fleur tropicale. Le poussant avec un air exaspéré après une mauvais blague. Une expression féroce sur le visage en protégeant un mendiant d'une attaque de vampire. C'était comme jouer au dès avec un diamant brut : tellement de facette différentes qu'il aurait pu continuer toute la journée sans arriver au bout des différentes possibilités. Mais les dernières qu'il avait causé sur son visage n'était pas vraiment du genre à le rendre fier.

Il était évident que les trucs habituels ne marcheraient pas pour l'amadouer, aussi s'obligea-t-il a penser à ce qu'il avait toujours fuit : une confrontation franche et honnête. Juste la vérité, mais d'abords il fallait qu'il l'admette. D'où la longue promenade pour mettre ses idées en ordre. Est-ce qu'il ne se démenait pas un peu trop juste pour une humaine ?Lui souffla une petite voix. Certes immortelle, mais n'était-ce pas un peu long comme hobbies ? Il avait eut une raison pour partir six ans plus tôt. Un archange n'avait rien à faire avec une humaine. Sauf qu'Echo était spéciale. En quoi ?

Elle ne ressemblait à aucun autre humain qu'il avait croisé. Il ne cessait jamais de s'étonner de son … rayonnement. Malgré la douleur propre à la vie humaine, elle restait droite et intègre là où le commun des mortels se brisaient, se laisser corrompre, et maudissait le sort de leur propre faiblesse. Pas Echo. Non, Echo continuait à faire de son mieux, persuadée d'avoir encore un long chemin à faire pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait fuit toute son existence et n'avait jamais tenu ses positions, choisissant la voie de la facilité dans la fuite, voir un être aussi fragile prendre le taureau par les cornes et affronter le monde par conviction avait quelque chose de fascinant. Dieu savait que toute ses convictions avaient été bafouées, et pourtant elle continuait à se donner du mal à faire les choses _comme il fallait_.

Faire le bien, pour faire le bien. C'était un concept que la plupart de ses frères ne comprenaient pas. En faite, la plupart des humains avaient besoin de la promesse du paradis et de l'enfer pour se comporter dignement : sans récompense ou punition ils ne feraient pas d'effort. _Et alors ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour se traîner à ses pieds_. Certes. Il y avait cependant un tout petit détail qui justifiait tout ça. Un détail qui le fit soupirer et finir de se résigner.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il l'aimait.

Et sans le moindre doute, il pouvait dire que la jolie grecque l'aimait aussi. Ce qui, s'il était objectif, était assez miraculeux en soit. Et méritait d'être cultivé parce que s'il ne faisait pas gaffe elle risquait de lui filer entre les doigts. La pauvre avait tellement fricoté avec le malheur qu'elle n'avait redécouvert la joie de vivre que très récemment et avait la fâcheuse tendance de tendre vers ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux. La tragédie. Grec. Haha. Trêve de plaisanteries.

Il se concentra sur la certitude du jour, c'est à dire les sentiments d'Echo – en mettant de coté son obstination bornée qui pouvait aussi bien tout ruiner s'il ne s'y prenait pas bien – en prenant la direction de l'Église où Caterina Delfin lui avait assurée qu'elle se trouvait. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit une église : la maison de son père. Ha. Vive la chrétienté.

Garbiel avait passé les six dernières années en Inde, aussi l'invention de l'orgue lui était-elle passé complètement au dessus de la tête, et quand il ouvrit la porte de Saint Marc il resta un moment figé par le son profond du majestueux instrument – qui était définitivement un plus comparé au satané Koto. Il se faufila jusqu'au clavier à l'étage en atténuant le bruit de ses pas et resta un peu à l'écart pour observer la blonde jouer avec dextérité de l'instrument. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin : ces épaules étaient crispé, ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement et elle rejetait parfois sa tête en arrière pour chasser une mèche de cheveux avec agacement.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer, et quand finalement Echo posa la dernière note et plongea le lieu dans le silence, toute l'insécurité qu'il ressentait malgré lui remonta à la surface et le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'était pas trop tard pour un replis stratégique, songea-t-il en se préparant à filer avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Soupira Echo, le faisant se figer.

Elle se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil en voyant sa surprise.

« Tu sens le miel et le citron à des kilomètres à la ronde, pas vraiment le parfum typique du coin. » Lui fit-elle simplement remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

Il passa une main gêné dans ses cheveux avec un sourire hésitant.

« Je peux te parler un moment ? »

Echo inclina la tête sur le coté, c'était à son tour d'être surprise. Depuis quand demandait-il la permission pour quoi que ce soit ? Après un moment d'hésitation, elle hocha brièvement la tête et se leva. Dans un silence gêné ils sortir de l'église et se rapprochèrent du canal en attendant que l'un d'eux trouva le courage de parler.

« J'ai passé ma vie à fuir. » Déclara Gabriel au bout d'un moment. « Je n'ai pas supporté de voir ma famille se déchiré et voué le reste de mon existence à m'éloigner de tout type de liens et de contraintes. »

« Personne n'a envie de voir un de ses frères finir en enfer. » Commenta doucement Echo qui connaissait l'histoire chrétienne.

« Ils sont tous plus têtus les un que les autres, pas moyen de les raisonner, ça n'aide pas de savoir qu'ils ne reviendront jamais sur leur position. Alors quand en plus mon père à disparu en nous laissant nous débrouiller avec tout ce bordel, vraiment je n'avais pas envie d'assister à ça alors je suis parti. Ce n'était pas vraiment mentir, tu sais. Je me sens plus Loki que Gabriel... »

« C'est juste un nom, si les souvenirs qui y sont associé sont douloureux je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus l'entendre. »

Combien de fois avait-elle choisie de se faire appeler sous un autre nom dans sa vie ? Pour lui s'était différent néanmoins. Il semblait croire que celui qu'il était quand il se faisait appeler Gabriel ne valait pas grand chose. Alors il avait enterré tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à l'ancien lui pour recommencer à zéro, tout en évacuant ce qui avait été le plus douloureux dans son ancienne vie. Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil, remarquant son expression fermée et la lueur dépréciative dans son regard.

« Je suis un lâche, tu peux le dire c'est la vérité. » Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu te souviens cet après midi au Japon ? Je suis senti tellement bien que j'ai eu la trouille et j'ai préféré m'enfuir pour me persuader que ce n'était rien du tout. »

Finalement, après avoir tempêté dans ce sens, Echo n'était plus si sur de vouloir un Gabriel sérieux. Parce que quand il était sérieux il avait l'air de se mépriser et ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se rétracter. Il était en train de découvrir ces plus vieille blessure parce qu'elle le lui avait demander, la moindre des choses était de le laisser aller jusqu'au bout.

« Je me suis dit : _Tiens c'est comme à la maison_ sauf que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais plus de maison et je ne pouvais vraiment pas risquer que tout recommence à nouveau. Parce que si ça recommençait, se serait bien pire que la première fois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il laissa échapper un rire fébrile et lui laça un regard débordant de tendresse qui lui serra le cœur et attisa son espoir comme de l'huile sur le feu.

« Parce que je t'aime bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimé ma famille. Même si ce n'est probablement par évident à voir, je le reconnais. »

Echo ferma brièvement les yeux pour se laisser bercer par ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pus imaginer sortir de sa bouche.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Vraiment. Tu te souviens, si c'est pour dire autre chose que la vérité je suis cordialement invité à aller voir ailleurs ! »

Malgré elle ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire lumineux qui fit fondre les vestiges de l'amertume que Gabriel avait ressenti en évoquant son passé.

« Tu comptes répondre quelque chose où je vais devoir vivre avec le suspens jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, haussant un sourcils.

« Hum, j'hésite. Tu mériterais de poireauter un peu mais... Je me contenterais de ça ! »

Et sur ces mots elle le poussa dans le canal, ce qui le prit totalement au dépourvue. Quand il refit surface, son expression offusqué fit encore plus rire la blonde, et elle fut achevé quand la fausse moustache se décolle et tomba à l'eau dans un bruit flasque.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit elle enfin en s'agenouillant au bord du canal, ces yeux vert pétillants de malice. « Et je crois que finalement, j'en suis plutôt contente. »

Il aurait pu claquer des doigts et Echo se serait retrouvée à l'eau dans l'instant, mais où aurait été le fun la dedans ? Au lieu de quoi, il s'accouda au bord du canal tandis qu'elle se mettait sur ses gardes, flairant la vengeance, mais l'archange se _contenta_ de passer une main dans ces boucles blonde pour amener son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa. Enfin ! Songea-t-il victorieusement en s'emparant de ces lèvres douces et sucrée. Echo soupira délicieusement avant de crier de surprise quand elle se fit déséquilibré et tirée dans l'eau à son tour.

« Elle est glacée ! » S'offusqua-t-elle en éclaboussant rageusement le coupable.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » *

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je ne savais pas nager ! »

« Chérie, tu as sauté dans la Seine il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et tu nageais comme une championne. »

« J'aurai pu oublier ! »

« Et dans ce cas je t'aurai bravement sauvé de la noyade. » Répliqua Gabriel en s'esclaffant tout en se rapprochant ostensiblement.

« Bah les pattes ! » s'exclama Echo en s'éloignant. « J'ai la rancune tenace et tu viens de me jeter à l'eau ! »

« C'est toi qui a commencé je te signale ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors mes représailles seront terrible, _erastès_. Prépares toi. »

Echo pouffa mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle avisa le regard de prédateur que le blond posa sur elle. Elle fut soudain très consciente de son environnement et son rythme cardiaque s'affola dans sa poitrine. Gabriel en profita pour se rapprocher d'avantage et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de hausser des sourcils plusieurs fois et de les téléporter – sec à souhait – chez elle. Dans sa chambre.

Enfin, le jardin tropicale qu'était devenue sa chambre mais c'était un détail. Echo se retrouva étalé sur le dos, ses cheveux éparpillées telle une auréole autour de sa tête avec une expression tellement étonnée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui embrasser tendrement le bout du nez d'un air espiègle.

« Juste pour information, cette histoire de relation hors mariage qui vous envoie en enfer c'est du pipeau. » Lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« C'est bon à savoir. »

Elle tenta de jouer la décontraction mais échoua lamentablement et son rire sonna complètement faux ce qui lui valu un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Elle détourna le regard, soudain passionné par une orchidée sur le mur et marmonna en passant automatiquement en grec ancien :

« Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas... bref. Je suis un peu rouillée. Probablement. »

Gabriel lâcha son appui et rapprocha son visage à quelque millimètre du sien pour l'embêter avec un air espiègle :

« C'est à dire ? » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Son visage prit une jolie teinte coquelicot et elle évita encore plus son regard.

« _Erastès... »_ Insista-t-il.

« Quelque part entre le VIIe et le VIIIe ? » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix étrangler avant d'essayer de cacher sa gène avec un rire jaune.

« Siècle ?! »

« Oui bon ça va hein ! J'ai eu d'autre préoccupation ! Et je me suis travestie pendant tous le XIe siècle je te signale ! C'était mon choix ! » Se défendit-elle, vexée.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la fixer intensément, songeant qu'une fois encore il avait largement sous-estimé la situation. Le silence commença à faire monter des bulles d'anxiété dans l'esprit d'Echo qui finit par craquer et jeter un œil vers le blond et son cœur rata un battement en croisant son regard brillant de tendresse.

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, _méli_? » Murmura-t-il pensivement.

Il posa son front contre le sien et la blonde ferma les yeux et se détendis en sentant son souffle.

« C'est mon choix. » Répéta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

 _ **(Lemon ci-dessous, si ça ne vous intéresse pas ce que je conçois tout à fait soyez rassurez vous ne manquez rien d'essentiel à l'histoire, passez directement au bouton 'review' :P )**_

* * *

Elle passa une main autour de son cou et l'autre dans ses cheveux et l'attira dans un baisé passionné auquel il répondit sans arrière pensée. Echo se laissa simplement enivrer par le parfum omniprésent des fleurs et de miel alors que Gabriel revendiquait le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau de ses lèvres brûlantes. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son décolleté il grogna et l'instant d'après toute trace de tissus avait disparu lui laissant le champ libre pour mordiller la chair tendre à en faire gémir la blonde qui frissonna. Elle était sur de ne jamais avoir ressenti ça avant, l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur et d'être aspirer dans un tourbillon de sensation déchirantes et délicieuses à la fois.

Elle sursauta quand elle senti ses lèvres juste au dessus de son bas ventre et lâcha un soupire étranglé quand il commença a caresser ses cuisses. :

« Gabe ! »

« Hm ? » Soupira-t-il en levant un regard à la fois brûlant et malicieux vers elle. « En quoi puis-je t'aider _erastès_?... Je suis tout ouïe ! »

Si elle avait pu articuler elle l'aurait probablement insulté. Ou supplié. Seulement elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle avait besoin, et ça fit vivement sourire Gabriel qui ne la quitta pas yeux alors qu'il taquinait du doigt son clitoris et se sentit durcir quand elle cria son nom.

« That's it sugar, that's how I like to hear my name on your tongue ! »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau à lui en couper le souffle et se glissa en elle avec un grognement de plaisir avant de commencer à bouger d'abord avec une lenteur calculée, Echo en était persuadée, pour la rendre folle. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et ses yeux s'ouvrir sous le choc en sentant des plumes lui chatouiller les doigts. Elle avisa alors six paires d'ailes dorés déployées dans la pièce et ne pus s'empêcher de sourire, émerveillée.

« Elles sont magnifiques. » Soupira-t-elle en glissant ses doigts entre les plumes de la naissance de son dos.

Un gémissement rauque répondis à son geste alors que le rythme se faisait plus brusque et elle sourit malicieusement en concentrant toute la dextérité de ses mains de musicienne sur le seul point faible dont elle avait connaissance. Il ne savait pas si c'était le Koto ou l'orgue, mais ces mains allaient le rendre fou et il se savait à deux doigts du grand final. Il donna un dernier coup de rein et sentit les doigts de la blonde se crisper en empoignant la base de ses ailes.

« Gabe... ! »


End file.
